


Five Finger Death Punch

by tetya_masha



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Deviates From Canon, Drama, M/M, Madness, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetya_masha/pseuds/tetya_masha
Summary: Сорванный политический брак, случайный фиктивный брак и неудавшаяся жизнь. Колесо Фортуны решило переехать Чую Накахару насмерть. Только сдохнуть, к сожалению, не получилось.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) насилие, разбитая к черту психика и много крови. вы предупреждены.  
> 2) главы будут объемные, публиковаться часто не будет.  
> 3) плейлист: https://vk.com/music/playlist/-112211717_3  
> 4) отклик !очень! важен. скорость написания фиков увеличивается до космической, когда я получаю отзывы.  
> =================  
> твиттер автора: https://twitter.com/tetya__masha

Billie Eilish - you should see me in a crown

Кое Озаки ненавидела свадьбы. Возможно потому, что ее жизнь оборвалась слишком рано. Кое не успела насладиться прелестями любви и замужества. При ее существовании, при ее ремесле это была недопустимая роскошь. Такая, которая бывает у нормальных людей. Живых людей. У тех, чьи руки не заляпаны по локоть в крови. 

Так было всегда, так будет всегда. Куча группировок внутри одного города, страны, континента. Устоявшаяся система, которую навряд ли получится хоть когда-нибудь сломать или преодолеть. Она будет функционировать безотказно, будет прибирать к рукам тысячи людей, эту машину невозможно будет остановить.

Кое и не хочет. Ей не за чем. Она уже давно на вершине, в самой гуще событий, в эпицентре всего механизма. Пожизненно, посмертно, это неважно. Она всегда была здесь, и своим положением дорожила и гордилась. 

Ее боялись живые, уважали мертвые, с ее мнением считались, а приказы выполнялись беспрекословно. Квинтэссенция власти в чистом эквиваленте. Она долго стремилась к этому, но обрела настоящее могущество только после своей смерти. Грустная ирония, но как уж есть. 

Ее не раздражала навязанная Огаем партия, потому что Кое понимала — так будет правильно. Расчетливо. Для их организации, для клана, для всего. И плевать, что придется пустить в расход несколько десятков людей. Им нужен был именно Накахара Чуя. 

Потому что слияние Мафии с Овцами — это вопрос выгоды, в первую очередь. Устранение врагов и самой мешающей группировки, которая без своего лидера долго не протянет. По крайней мере, именно на это и был расчет. 

Истина в том, что власть внутри города давно разделена. И те дураки, что имели наглость выбиваться из устоявшейся схемы, должны быть ликвидированы. Законы Камарильи не позволяли сильно отсвечивать, и Мафия придерживалась этих правил, считая их единственно верными для того, чтобы выжить. 

Чтобы существовать столько веков, сколько потребуется, тем более, в таком прекрасном месте, как Йокогама. В месте, где никого не удивишь сверхъестественными способностями и странными происшествиями. В месте, где эсперам отведена почетная роль в жизни города. 

Вампиры не были эсперами, но были, безусловно, существами со сверхъестественной сутью. Такой, которая недоступна простым смертным, такой, которой не могут обладать все подряд. Сила была дарована им в начале нежизни, и развивалась годами, оттачивалась до совершенства. 

Скрываться здесь было одним из самых лучших и правильных решений, потому что тут не станут искать ходячих мертвецов. Никто и не подумает, что среди живых затесалась кровожадная нечисть, которая царствует по ночам. Тем более, когда город буквально кишит людьми с паранормальными способностями. 

План был до гениального прост, и Кое радовалась, что Огай в свое время прислушался к ее советам обосноваться в Японии. Все же родные земли всегда в приоритете, и это останется неизменным. Другие нравы, традиции и обычаи сильно выматывают, в отличие от того, к чему ты приучен с рождения. 

Группировка Овец возникла из ниоткуда и доставляла им много проблем. Хотя бы тем, что постоянно лезла в дела мафии, уводила поставщиков, путала карты, срывала переговоры, сеяла хаос. 

Хаос недопустим при их существовании, хаос несет за собой проблемы и пристальное внимание со стороны людей. А внимание всегда будет лишним, всегда будет означать большие проблемы.

Проблемы — снова выбирать новое место, снова искать на других континентах пристанище, а сородичи — не те создания, которые любят подобные перемены. За власть им приходилось бороться, ожесточенно отвоевывая свое право на нежизнь. 

Мафия не отдаст этот город амбициозным дуракам: такое было решение, так постановил совет, так высказалась сама Кое и Огай ее поддержал. Но действовать надо было аккуратно, любая оплошность грозила обернуться катастрофой.

Они могли бы перебить Овец, всех, в назидание городу и остальным, чтобы показать свое могущество, да только это была слишком топорная тактика. Лишняя, неправильная, несущая за собой одни осложнения и вопросы, в том числе со стороны Особого Отдела и Детективного Агентства. 

Агентство всегда относилось к ним настороженно, но не имело понятия, чем на самом деле является организация, имеющая гордое название "Портовая мафия". Они заключили договор еще на пороге своего существования в этом городе, и чтили границы друг друга. 

Агентству — дневное время и проблемы людей в Йокогаме. Мафии — ночная жизнь и проблемы со сверхъестественными тварями. Как ни крути, некоторые сородичи забредали на эти территории, гонимые жаждой наживы. И Портовая Мафия либо убивала их, либо принимала в свои ряды. Третьего варианта не было дано. 

У Мафии ушло много времени, чтобы понять, кто именно причастен к тому, что многие планы рушатся. Откуда поступает угроза, кто стоит за всеми беспорядками. Им потребовалось много ресурсов, чтобы раскопать данные про своих неприятелей, которые постепенно становились врагами номер один. 

И уж точно они далеко не сразу подобрались к их лидеру, который оказался намного хитрее, чем они ожидали, порой кровожадней некоторых сородичей, непредсказуемей в своих решениях, чем многие их враги. И неуловимей, конечно.

Кое лично руководила операцией и поисками. Озаки собственноручно допрашивала причастных, ведомая стремлением скорее разобраться со всем этим и отрубить гидре голову. Только гидре сколько голов ни руби — вырастут новые. 

Им нужен был Чуя, нужно было, чтобы он оказался втянут в систему, по своей воле или нет. Пожизненно или посмертно. Плевать. Он был слишком большой угрозой их существованию здесь. Слишком сильный, слишком неуловимый и безжалостный в своих решениях.

Поэтому было решено предложить юному Накахаре альянс, расписав все плюсы и минусы будущего слияния. Он не был дураком и не был готов подставлять под удар своих людей, но все же согласился далеко не сразу. 

Пришлось применить силу, не единожды. Не в состоянии видеть, как гибнут верные ему люди, Чуя все же пошел на перемирие. Желая защитить своих, опасаясь бессмысленных жертв. Прирожденный лидер; Кое им в определенном смысле восхищалась.

Свадьба была идеальным вариантом, не вызывающим лишних вопросов, не провоцирующим больше внимания, чем было необходимо. Накахара в этом был согласен с мафией, но было видно, что брак заключать он не хотел. 

В целом, в этом Кое его понимала, потому что весь уговор был шит белыми нитками, и Накахара был бы просто глупцом, если бы не осознавал очевидных вещей. Но для нее в приоритете была безопасность ее организации, поэтому Кое была готова пойти на все.

Дата была назначена, нужные указания были розданы, оставалось только ждать. Чуя исправно являлся на рядовые встречи, они с Кое изображали влюбленную пару, и только посвященные знали о том, что это, по большей части, фиктивный спектакль.

Овцы прекратили путаться под ногами — это, безусловно, была большая победа, к которой они стремились долгое время. Кое была довольна проделанной работой. Все шло как нельзя лучше, ехало по накатанным рельсам, ничего не предвещало провала.

*** 

В назначенный день Кое надевает белое платье, пышное, раздражающее своей помпезностью. Чуя настаивал на европейской свадьбе, Озаки, в целом, было плевать. Лишь бы сделка выгорела, лишь бы план не был провален. 

Она собирает рыжие волосы в затейливую прическу и терпеливо ждет. К алтарю ее поведет Мори, и это — то, что по-настоящему радует в день триумфа. Все потраченные время, усилия и ресурсы не пропадут даром. Сегодня — важный день.

Но в указанное время Накахара не является. Чуть позже на электронную почту Мори приходят документы, подтверждающие, что днем ранее Чуя сочетался браком с другим человеком. Кое понимает, что ее и всю Портовую Мафию обвели вокруг пальца, причем настолько филигранно, что подвох невозможно было обнаружить.

Группировка Овец не просто не путалась больше под ногами, они залегли на дно, пропали из поля зрения, и такая очевидная истина настигает Кое слишком поздно. Чуя их переиграл, перехитрил, выставил на посмешище, сочетался браком с другим человеком, с мужчиной! И просто сбежал. 

Кое распускает волосы, снимает раздражающее ее платье и думает. Она много думает о том, куда Накахара мог податься в бега, понимая, что, скорее всего, дотянуться до него сейчас будет практически невозможно. Мори приходит к ней чуть позже, они вместе обсуждают план действий.

В голосе Вентру Кое слышит ярость, которую Огай с трудом пытается сдержать. Кое испытывает те же чувства. Они вдвоем приходят к выводу, что отпускать рыжего паршивца просто так нельзя. Больше — нет. Мирным путем не получилось? Что ж, они будут действовать иначе.

***

Кое поправляет кимоно и сверяется с адресом. Она чувствует, как внутри клокочут ненависть и уязвленная гордость, которые двигали ей все это время. Найти Накахару оказалось сложно, но не невозможно. Ушло чуть больше месяца, пришлось перетрясти весь Особый отдел и подключить Агентство, но игра, определенно, стоила свеч. 

Она заходит в заведение и оглядывается, выискивая тех, за кем, собственно и пришла в эту дыру. Дазай с Чуей обнаруживаются за столиком в углу, они увлеченно о чем-то спорят, Чуя активно жестикулирует, а Дазай улыбается ему какой-то мягкой, практически нежной улыбкой. 

На секунду Кое думает о том, что ей даже жаль нарушать эту идиллию. Что ей не особо хочется вмешиваться в такое тихое, спокойное счастье и калечить эти жизни. Они выглядят влюбленными, радостными, буквально искрятся чувствами, которые, наверное, еще не были даже озвучены, но слишком сильно бросались в глаза.

Кое не сомневается в том, что эти двое изначально поженились не ради большой любви. Дазай — выходец из Особого Отдела, он слишком долго копал под Мафию и не погнушался бы никакими методами, чтобы в итоге нарыть свежей грязи. Неудивительно, что Чуя с Дазаем в итоге спелись. 

Потом она вспоминает, через что им с Огаем пришлось пройти, чтобы укорениться в Йокогаме. Сколько неприятностей им доставил Накахара и как нагло он подложил последнюю свинью. В венах начинает пульсировать ярость, прорывающаяся наружу, окрашивающая мир в алый цвет. 

Кое действует на автомате. В забегаловке сегодня мало народа, и это только играет ей на руку. Она когтями вспарывает себе запястья и призывает силу, которая клокочет внутри. Первым у ее ног падает незадачливый официант. 

Люди бросаются врассыпную, но Кое знает, что за дверьми их ждет Портовая Мафия и далеко посетители не уйдут живыми. Стоят крики, кровь дурманит рецепторы, но Озаки не позволяет себе сорваться. Она пришла сегодня за Чуей, она пришла сегодня за Дазаем, и без своей добычи не уйдет. 

Чуя бросается к выходу, Дазай прикрывает ему спину, вскидывая руки с оружием и метя Кое в сердце. Озаки криво усмехается. Что Тремеру какие-то там пули? Выстрелы прошивают ее тело насквозь, да только это бесполезно. Она делает пасс рукой, и Дазая откидывает от Чуи в противоположную сторону. Глок падает на пол. 

Она оказывается около Накахары стремительно, ей даже не приходится прилагать особых усилий.   
— Не смей, слышишь, не смей! — орет Дазай не своим голосом, поднимаясь на ноги и кидаясь к ней.   
Без толку, Кое уверенным движением сворачивает Чуе шею, слыша, как замедляется биение чужого сердца. Ласкающий уши звук. 

Дазай бросается к ней наперерез, но Кое быстрее. Она подрезает Дазая молниеносно, перемещаясь с нечеловеческой скоростью, и одним точным ударом пробивает ему грудную клетку. 

В застывших глазах Дазая Осаму — немой вопрос, непонимание и парализующая сознание боль. Кое сжимает его сердце сильно, оно с глухим звуком лопается в ее пальцах. Озаки вытаскивает руку, тело Дазая бесформенной грудой падает к ее ногам. Кое облизывает окровавленные пальцы и улыбается. Вкус победы — самый желанный на свете. 


	2. Глава 1.

Thousand Foot Krutch - Move

Нормальное положение карты “Смерть” в общем раскладе имеет несколько значений: неожиданное изменение, горе, утрата, внезапная болезнь, и (вот это сюрприз!) возможно, смерть. 

Порой Чуе казалось, что при растасовке его колоды судьбы Господь Бог решил особо не церемониться, перепутав все карты и выкинув ему самые паршивые. Просто потому, что Всевышнему так захотелось. 

Как известно, у Бога всегда было прекрасное чувство юмора. 

Сецуна Накахара была потрясающе сильной женщиной, прекрасной матерью и любящей женой. Она великолепно готовила, содержала дом в чистоте, была ласкова и приветлива и принимала самое активное участие в воспитании сына. 

Сецуна была человеком слова, она была верна своим убеждениям и гнула свою линию до последнего. Обостренное чувство справедливости было ее отличительной чертой: Сецуна терпеть не могла любого рода принижения или ущемление прав других людей. 

При всей своей прямолинейности Сецуна была достаточно неконфликтна, предпочитая решать спорные вопросы с помощью дискуссии. Вежливость и дипломатия, желание обсуждать проблемы и приходить к консенсусу были для нее основополагающей задачей. 

Наверное, когда-то давно Господь Бог при растасовке колоды на Сецуну Накахару был все же милостив, но не мог не подмешать ложку дегтя в этот донельзя удачный расклад.

Потому что Сецуна рано вышла замуж за адвоката одной из группировок, входящих в состав клана Мацуба-кай. 

Кацуми Накахара был не самой важной птицей, но и не мелкой. Отец являлся безусловным авторитетом в “Черных лисах”, однако в самом Мацуба-кай занимал далеко не ведущую роль. 

Кацуми был человеком, любящим дело, которым он занимался. Он мог пропадать на работе круглые сутки, и не всегда было возможно угадать, когда и по какому вопросу его вызовут в офис, сколько по времени его не будет дома и вернется ли он к семье вообще. 

Тем не менее, свою семью Кацуми Накахара любил и старался проводить с ними как можно больше свободного времени. Другой вопрос, что свободное время — по-настоящему редкий ресурс в адвокатской среде. Особенно, если основной практикой адвоката является криминальный бизнес. 

Кацуми дорожил женой до беспамятства, а в сыне просто-напросто не чаял души. Он был примерным семьянином: в первую очередь отцом и мужем, и именно поэтому воспитывал Чую особенным образом. 

Кацуми натаскивал Чую с самого детства. Он учил сына обращаться с оружием, знать лазейки в законе, тренировал логическое и аналитическое мышления. Потому что с их образом жизни никогда нельзя было ничего предугадать. 

Беда в любой момент могла постучаться в дверь, и к этому всегда надо было быть готовым. Чуя находился на домашнем обучении, его образованием занимались лучшие специалисты. 

Он рано освоил английский и французский языки, был подкован во всем, что касалось юридической документации и, помимо прочего, много времени проводил в тренировках по настоянию отца. 

К семнадцати годам Чуя прекрасно знал, как устроена криминальная жизнь Токио, владел навыками ближнего боя, свободно обращался с холодным оружием и огнестрелом, хотя предпочтение все же отдавал ножам и клинкам. 

Знания и навыки без устали затачивались практикой: Кацуми выращивал из сына преемника, правда, с оглядкой на то, что работать Чуе придется не только головой. Уже в подростковом возрасте Чую часто привлекали к делам внутри группировки, и он схватывал все на лету. 

Тем не менее, никаких поблажек в своем становлении Чуя не жаловал, поэтому в семнадцать лет он осознанно пополнил ряды “Черных лисиц”, начав с самых основ и позиции “младшего брата”. 

Даже несмотря на то, что у него уже был опыт. Даже несмотря на то, что знаний хватало на большее. Чуя не хотел всю жизнь ходить в тени отца, поэтому авторитет себе зарабатывал упорным трудом, помноженным на личностные таланты. 

Родители возмущались для проформы, но, на самом деле, одобряли такую линию поведения. Они понимали, что при Чуе все равно придется добиваться всего самостоятельно, потому что таковы были законы криминального мира. 

Неожиданное изменение посетило Чую именно в восемнадцать, когда во время очередной вылазки выяснилось, что у него есть дар. Никто не знал. Никто не мог предугадать. Потому что ни Сецуна, ни Кацуми не были предрасположены к проявлению каких бы то ни было сверхъестественных сил. 

А вот Чуя, как выяснилось, был. Он как раз перешел в ранг “старшего брата” и занимался тем, что курировал и помогал адаптироваться в “Черных лисах” другим. И на вылазке Чуя перепугался, в первую очередь, за вверенных ему людей. 

И неожиданно для себя размазал врагов по земле с помощью давления гравитации. 

Сначала Чуе было просто до одури страшно. Потому что потеря контроля, в первую очередь, над собой не могла обернуться ничем хорошим. В конце концов, он не просил эту силу, он не был готов к ней и просто-напросто не знал, что ему теперь делать. 

Но его поддержали родители. Мать и отец всегда были на его стороне, они поощряли его начинания и всегда поддерживали. У Чуи была прекрасная семья, несмотря на всю грязь, что их окружала, они были друг для друга настоящей поддержкой и опорой. 

Потребовалось много времени, чтобы научиться обращаться с обретенными силами. Только обретенными ли? Чуя был уверен, что дар спал внутри все эти годы, и понятия не имел, почему эта сила не вырвалась наружу раньше. 

Может, не было подходящего случая для активации. А, может, не было подходящей эмоциональной встряски. Кто знает. В любом случае, сейчас жизнь изменилась, но Чуя даже представить себе не мог, что это всего лишь начало. 

Ужас сковывал его, мешал нормально соображать, но, черт возьми, Чуя никогда не был тем человеком, который сдается просто так. Спустя время он привык, научился обращаться с обретенной способностью, понял, что это — часть его самого и теперь уже не представлял свою жизнь иначе. 

Да, прошло достаточно много времени и было приложено немало усилий, чтобы подчинить себе свой собственный талант. Тренировки претерпели некоторые изменения, теперь Чую натаскивали эсперы, а он ощущал, что становится по-настоящему сильным. 

Сильнее, чем раньше. Сильнее, чем был когда-либо. Впервые за всю свою жизнь Чуя чувствовал настоящее могущество, которое струилось у него по венам, которое было способно защитить его, его близких и вверенных ему людей от многих опасностей. 

Вопрос только в том, от каких именно?

В свой двадцать первый день рождения Чуя контролировал поставку оружия по просьбе руководителя группировки. Беспокойство съедало его, мешало сосредоточиться на деле, Чуя был сам не свой и не мог, просто не мог понять причину такого дикого волнения. 

Все закончилось хорошо, партия огнестрела была доставлена вовремя, сдана с рук на руки точно в сроки, ничего, ровным счетом ничего не предвещало беды. 

Чуя направлялся в ресторан к родителям на праздничный ужин, а все его существо буквально вопило о том, что прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту, случится что-то ужасное. 

Подъезжая к нужному адресу, Чуя пытался загнать непрошенные мысли вглубь сознания и боролся с парализующим страхом, который сдавливал грудную клетку тисками и мешал сделать свободный вдох. 

Интуиция на пару с обострившимися в последние годы инстинктами редко его подводила, но Чуя списывал происходящее на разыгравшуюся паранойю и старался не обращать внимания на настойчивый гул внутри черепной коробки. 

Как будто кто-то в глубине души настойчиво предупреждал его о чем-то неотвратимом, чудовищном и абсолютно непредсказуемом. Как будто кто-то слишком хорошо знал всю концепцию Мироздания и просто не мог молчать.

Это было дико, это было неправильно, не поддавалось никакой логике, но Чую буквально разрывало на части в предчувствии неминуемой катастрофы. До ресторана он доехал в состоянии бреда, но лучше бы вообще не доезжал. 

Потому что на месте привычного здания виднелся лишь развороченный фундамент и пепелище. 

Карта дьявола означает подчинение, распад, возможно — странный опыт, шок, насилие, искушение злом и самоуничтожение. Иногда дьяволу приписывают сугубо сексуальный подтекст, но это далеко не всегда уместно. 

Но, очевидно, если дьявол, особенно в прямом положении, выпадает в общем раскладе, ничего хорошего ждать не придется. Все негативные характеристики других карт усиливаются сразу в стократ. 

Чуе досталась карта дьявола в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле. 

Паника, захлестывающая его всю дорогу до ресторана, вырвалась наружу, когда Чуя увидел, что от здания не осталось ровным счетом ничего. До конца не веря в происходящее, он достал телефон и набрал номер матери.

В глубине сознания до сих пор билось что-то, чему Чуя не смог бы подобрать описания, даже если бы сильно захотел. Не в этой ситуации и точно не сейчас. Мозг отказывался принимать тот факт, что родителей больше нет, несмотря на то, что все было очевидно.

Механической голос в трубке оповестил о том, что абонент временно недоступен, и у Чуи болезненно сжалось сердце. Реальность превосходила все его ожидания, в такую реальность не хотелось верить и хотелось отрицать происходящее до последнего. 

Потому что он знал, что отец с матерью пришли в ресторан раньше, чтобы сделать заказ. Потому что они всегда приходили раньше, всегда ждали его, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. У Чуи была очень, очень сплоченная и светлая семья. 

Дрожащими пальцами он набрал номер отца, и тот же механический голос оператора равнодушно сообщил ему ровно то же самое: “Абонент временно недоступен”. Чуя яростно смял телефон, превращая кусок пластика в труху незаметно даже для себя. 

Это было традицией. Постоянной константой в их сумасшедшем мире. Отец и мать, которые были счастливы в браке даже после многих лет совместной жизни. И сын, которого они любили и всегда ждали. 

Он вышел из машины на негнущихся ногах и пошел к пепелищу, надеясь непонятно на что. С точки зрения логики он совершал глупость, просто невероятную, потому что при взрыве (Чуя был уверен, что это была бомба) выжить бы не смог никто. 

И до сих пор не приехала полиция. По идее, копы должны были рыскать повсюду, место должно было быть огорожено желтой лентой и далее по списку. Такой силы взрыв, пусть и на окраине города, не должен был остаться без внимания служителей закона. 

Пробираясь через развороченные остатки фундамента, глотая воздух, полный сажи и копоти, Чуя надеялся найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. Что-нибудь, что подтвердило бы его страшные догадки, или, еще лучше, опровергло. 

Полиция приехала позже. 

Копы обступили его идеальным кругом ровно в тот момент, когда Чуя дрожащими руками выуживал из груды обломков обожженную до костей часть руки, где на запястье виднелся чудом уцелевший браслет. Браслет, который носила его мать. 

В душе что-то оглушительно лопнуло, Чуя чувствовал только ярость, замешанную на бессилии и невозможности что-то изменить. Они были мертвы. И мать, и отец, вся его семья, и он ничего не мог с этим сделать, потому что такое не увидишь даже в самом худшем кошмаре. 

Подобное нельзя предугадать, предвидеть, почувствовать. И это высшая степень несправедливости, это раздражало, злило, заставляло захлебываться в безысходности, отчаянии и тоске. 

Так не должно было случиться. Все было неправильно, ужасно, просто отвратительно. Это разрезало картину мироздания, разрывало ее в клочья и выворачивало внутренностями наружу. Мерзко, отвратительно, необратимо. 

И именно в эту минуту приехала полиция. В тот самый момент, когда Чуя начал осознавать неизбежное, но еще не понял до конца. И именно в эту минуту полиция зажала его в кольцо и решила предъявить обвинения. 

Он слышал их слова сквозь бесконечный шум в ушах, который пульсировал, нарастал, поднимался откуда-то изнутри. Чуя слышал слова полицейских о том, что его обвиняют в теракте, в результате которого было уничтожено административное здание “Черных лис” и ресторан “Белый лотос”. 

Чуя слышал каждую фразу, каждую реплику, но не понимал ни слова. Отказывался понимать. Отказывался быть, существовать, функционировать. Он никогда в жизни не был настолько бессилен и раздавлен сложившимися обстоятельствами.

И полицейским бы уйти, спрятаться, скрыться, но у них были свои обязанности, которые необходимо было выполнять. А внутри у Чуи бушевал океан ярости и отчаяния, бесконечная центрифуга, запущенная в болезненный момент осознания. 

И контроль ослаб, а Дьявол вырвался из недр души, чтобы нести очищение и погибель. 

И это был распад в высшем его проявлении, искушение злом в режиме реального времени и квинтэссенция саморазрушения. Тотальная потеря самообладания и передача власти над происходящим другому существу.

Существу, которое спало внутри слишком долго и в последнее время отчаянно жаждало заполучить контроль. Потому что древние силы всегда знают лучше, наперед, но не всегда могут достучаться до своего носителя, игнорирующего их многие годы. 

Чуя повернул голову к полицейским рваным, дерганым движением. По коже начали расползаться алые письмена, аура засветилась красным, и бравые служители порядка ошеломленно сделали шаг назад. Почти синхронно, практически в трепете. 

Только какое значение это имело теперь?

Если достучаться все же получилось, и барьеры пали, развязывая руки, то можно начинать решать проблемы. Постепенно, одну за другой, потому что смысл изначально именно в том, чтобы служить и защищать. 

Не пытаться убить, не пытаться уничтожить, а именно помогать, пусть и в своей манере. В конце концов, Арахабаки был все же старше, мудрей и опытней, и для него не существовало черно-белой вариации. 

Чуя сгорбился и сделал шаг вперед. Дикие, нечеловеческие глаза без зрачков смотрели на полицейских в упор, и у новобранца в первом ряду от этой картины все же сдали нервы. Он открыл огонь в приступе первородного ужаса, сам до конца не понимая, что именно творит. 

Практически нажав на ту самую красную кнопку, которая активировала взрыв атомной бомбы. 

У Арахабаки призма восприятия была достаточно простая, заточенная только под одно — Чуя. Чуя, тысячу раз Чуя, только он и никого больше. Единственная переменная, которая всегда оставалась постоянной в уравнении их жизни, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало. 

И сейчас, когда его человека разбили обстоятельства, когда злость и отчаяние сжирали последние остатки рассудка, разве мог Арахабаки поступить иначе? Нет же, нужно было что-то сделать, сделать немедленно, потому что такую боль и страдания Чуя не вынес бы в одного. 

А у демона появилась возможность взять большую часть бешеного коктейля эмоций на себя.

***

Кровь, всюду кровь, крики, и он доволен, он так доволен, хотя минуту назад был в дикой ярости. Но нет, сейчас он счастлив так, как не был счастлив никогда. Это победа, настоящая, не мнимая, самая желанная и самая правильная. 

_Кто он?_

Разорванная плоть чавкает под ногами, никто из них не причинит больше зла, они никогда не откроют свои поганые рты и никогда больше не посмеют встать у него на пути. Первородная сила клокочет внутри, и останавливаться нельзя, пока у него есть время. 

_Где он?_

Металлический запах забивает ноздри, ласкает рецепторы, но становится ясно, что драгоценные минуты утекают сквозь пальцы. Он продолжает наступать, продолжает уничтожать сгустками силы неугодных, чтобы защитить самое драгоценное, что есть в его жизни.

_Что происходит?_

Из их не остается совсем никого, а он чувствует, что сегодня сделал еще не все. Проблемы надо решать по мере поступления, с первой он разобрался, но есть еще другие. Все, кто самонадеянно решил потревожить их в самую мрачную минуту, мертвы, однако это еще не конец. 

_Когда это прекратится?_

Перед тем, как уйти, он замечает слишком яркое пятно. Он обходит кровавое месиво, устроенное ранее, и приближается к той горе мусора, что осталась от здания. Черный отпечаток ладони на одном из обломков намертво врезается в память. 

***

Чуя приходит в себя, словно выныривает из воды, и в первые секунды буквально не может дышать. Мысли мечутся, картина перед глазами размывается, не желая проясняться, в голове стоит набат.

Он закрывает глаза, считает про себя до десяти и пытается вдохнуть. Получается далеко не сразу, примерно с третьей-четвертой попытки, но получается. Головная боль постепенно сходит на нет, сознание проясняется. 

Чуя открывает глаза второй раз, с удивлением для себя отмечает, что находится в собственной машине. Первое, что Чуя фиксирует — он чертовски, просто до невозможного сильно устал. 

Чуя устал так, будто стоял всю ночь на ногах, заполнял неделю проклятые отчеты, а по вечерам без устали тренировался. И все это в режиме нон-стоп. Болит все тело, ноют мышцы, и, что самое паршивое, слабость накатывает волнами. 

Он пытается внимательней рассмотреть пейзаж за окном, и следующее, что он понимает отчетливо — это место ему не знакомо. Он никогда не был здесь раньше, и, судя по названию улицы на одном из домов, возможно, это даже не Токио. 

Чуя предпочитает не думать о том, как его сюда занесло. Воспоминания представляют собой калейдоскоп болезненно-ярких образов, а при любой попытке вникнуть в эту разломанную мозаику голова снова начинает болеть. Чуя тянется к дверной ручке и… 

И вздрагивает, когда слышит резкий стук со стороны водительский дверцы. Стук повторяется, и Чуя болезненно морщится от звука, бьющего по ушам слишком сильно.   
— Эй, парень! — раздается хрипловатый женский голос.  
Он поворачивает голову и видит напротив смуглую девушку, которая пристально на него смотрит. 

Карие глаза с внимательным прищуром, угольно-черные волнистые волосы и пухлые губы. Плечи укутаны в яркий платок, на шее красуется массивное золотое колье, в ушах — длинные серьги, а руки украшены множеством браслетов. 

Типичные представитель типичной касты общества. Цыганка накручивает на палец одну из множества седых прядей, которые мелькают в густой черной копне, и продолжает буравить Чую взглядом. 

Он раздраженно передергивает плечами и хочет послать незваную гостью подальше, когда голова взрывается от одной единственной фразы, которая стучит в висках настойчиво, практически приказным тоном: “Она нам поможет”. 

Мысли сразу возвращаются в тот момент, когда все его существо разрывало в предчувствии неминуемой катастрофы. Ощущения свежие, яркие, болезненные, и на то, чтобы спорить с голосом внутри, просто-напросто, не остается сил. 

Цыганка хмурится, пока Чуя заходящимися в треморе пальцами пытается открыть дверцу машины. Она делает пару шагов назад, когда Чуя на негнущихся ногах выходит из автомобиля, и шепчет что-то на непонятном ему языке. 

Окружающая действительность начинает вертеться в бешеном калейдоскопе, и Чуя теряет сознание, падая в услужливо подставленные руки. Последнее, что он успевает услышать перед тем, как мир полностью поглощает тьма — протяжное: “Твою мать”.

***

Чуя просыпается в комнате, где царит полумрак. Окна зашторены, свет не пробивается сквозь плотную ткань. Слабый аромат благовоний и трав разносится по помещению, действует успокаивающе и благотворно. 

Чуе кажется, что он проспал всю жизнь и немного дольше, но, на удивление, он не чувствует себя до конца отдохнувшим. Ему намного лучше, но все равно запас сил будто истощился и пока что не восполнился до конца. 

Он садится, свешивает ноги с кровати и пытается вспомнить, что произошло накануне. Воспоминания какие-то блеклые, картинки смазанные и быстро сменяют одна другую. Создается впечатление, что память тоже исчерпала свои ресурсы, на восстановление которых нужно время. 

Чуя выходит из комнаты, ненадолго путаясь в шторах, заменяющих дверь. Он идет по наитию, надеясь найти хоть кого-то, кто смог бы объяснить ему, какого черта происходит. Коридор маленький, и буквально спустя пару минут он оказывается в другом помещении. 

Оно больше напоминает кухню. Здесь тоже царит полумрак, но атмосфера уютная, домашняя, комфортная. Дверей, опять же, нет, их заменяют многослойные шторы. В целом — ничего примечательного, обычный кухонный гарнитур, стол, несколько стульев. 

Уют добавляют какие-то детали. Красивый расписной чайник у плиты, свежий букет в центре стола, баночки и склянки с криво наклеенными этикетками и косыми, пляшущими надписями, стоящие на полках. 

Скатерть, расшитая, стало быть, вручную. Амулеты и талисманы, которые висят на ручках гарнитура, развешанные под потолком пучки трав. Накидки на стульях, комнатные цветы, которыми заставлены практически все горизонтальные поверхности.

Вымытая посуда, аккуратной стопкой сложенная у раковины, чистый кувшин, стоящий там же, две чашки на столе и аромат кофе, витающий в воздухе. Его новая знакомая как раз колдует над туркой у плиты и спрашивает, не поворачивая к нему головы:  
— Выспался? 

Чуя кивает, но вовремя соображает, что цыганка его не видит, поэтому, кашлянув, выдает:   
— Да.  
— Кофе будешь? — спрашивает она, снимая турку с конфорки и разворачивается, внимательно его осматривая.   
— Воды, — хрипит Чуя, которому от этого взгляда сразу становится немного не по себе. 

Цыганка кивает, встает на цыпочки, достает с верхней полки граненый стакан и наливает ему воды из кувшина. Чуя в это время отодвигает стул и садится за стол. Он не чувствует от девушки угрозы, хотя должен бы.

Но нет, инстинкты и интуиция молчат, поэтому Чуя, тряхнув головой, все же задает мучающий его вопрос:   
— Зачем ты помогаешь мне?   
— Так нужно, — просто отвечает цыганка, ставит около него стакан и возвращается за туркой. 

На какое-то время воцаряется тишина, Чуя делает пару глотков, продолжая изучать цыганку глазами, пока она наливает себе кофе в заранее приготовленную кружку и садится напротив.   
— Меня зовут Зара, — говорит она.  
— Чуя, — называет свое имя он, и Зара едва заметно качает головой, принимая информацию к сведению.

Она смотрит на него в упор, но взгляд — расфокусированный, как будто Зара видит намного больше, глубже, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Голова начинает раскалываться, Чуя отворачивается, а Зара усмехается.   
— Непростой тебе попутчик достался, Накахара Чуя, хоть и донельзя надежный.   
— Попутчик? — Чуя чувствует себя так, будто Зара за долю секунды смогла нащупать что-то очень важное, что ускользало от его внимания долгое время. 

В следующее мгновение его как кипятком ошпаривает осознание того, что свою фамилию он не называл. Чуя резко вскакивает на ноги, опрокинув стакан. Капли воды стучат по полу, Зара не двигается с места.   
— Серьезно? Единственное, что тебя напугало во всей этой ситуации — то, что я знаю твою фамилию? Сядь, пока не убился, у тебя и сил-то толком не осталось после случившегося. 

Его колени действительно дрожат, Чуя отчаянно цепляется рукой за стол, ненавидя себя за эту слабость. Зара опять вздыхает и закусывает щеку изнутри, как будто пытается сдержать непрошенную улыбку. 

Паника внезапно отступает, будто кто-то внутри нажал на невидимый переключатель, отключающий все эмоции, вкупе со страхами и предубеждениями. Снова накатывают опустошение и усталость, Чуя садится, пальцами потирает переносицу и молчит. 

Гул в голове снова начинает нарастать, но не болезненно, как это было накануне, а мягко, будто баюкая. Зара делает глоток, ставит кружку на стол и говорит:   
— Тебе нужно выспаться и отдохнуть, — она легко дотрагивается пальцем до его виска, шум внутри черепной коробки сходит на нет. — Твой попутчик знал, к кому обратиться за помощью, здесь вы оба в безопасности. Но сначала нужно восстановить силы, Чуя. 

Накахара потрясенно молчит, потому что в эту самую минуту в глубине сознания шуршит уже знакомый голос, настойчиво советующий прислушаться к наставлениям цыганки. 

Чуя встает из-за стола и выходит из кухни, ощущая себя выгоревшим, бессильным и абсолютно разбитым. Он сам не знает, что в этом виновато; в состоянии полубреда Чуя доходит до комнаты, где недавно очнулся, и снова проваливается в сон. 

***

Чуя находится в очень странном и непривычном для себя режиме “поел-поспал” примерно с неделю. Он много спит, периодически — ест, и часто разговаривает с Зарой, которая охотно отвечает на все его вопросы. 

В первый день Чуе удается более детально рассмотреть обстановку того места, где он оказался. Обычная спальня. Постель, стол у окна, на котором стоит поднос с едой и чайник с чашкой, недалеко лежат нетронутая пачка сигарет и пепельница.

Зара как будто угадала его мысли. Есть не хочется, но Чуя наливает себе чай и раздвигает шторы, тут же щурясь от слишком яркого солнца. Пальцами он цепляет пачку, вытаскивает из нее сигарету и прикуривает, выдыхая сизый дым в воздух. 

Он пьет чай и спрашивает себя: почему все сложилось так? Кому понадобилось уничтожать целую организацию, которая, в целом, и не имела какого-то слишком важного значения и была лишь одной из многих незначительных костылей? 

Почему его родители? Как нападавшие узнали, что они поедут именно в проклятый “Белый Лотос”, ведь обычно семья собиралась для ужинов в другом ресторане? Почему никто не попытался убить Чую на той самой, последней сделке?

Вопросы скребутся внутри черепной коробки, а ответы упорно не желают находиться. Чуя думает о том, что ему надо обязательно поговорить с Зарой, но его снова начинает неумолимо клонить в сон. 

Он давит окурок в пепельнице, зашторивает окно и снова ложится, испытывая к себе отвращение за собственное бессилие. Чуе снятся отец с матерью, которые успокаивают его и говорят, что он не виноват в случившемся.

Во второй раз он просыпается в обед, и просыпается от голода. Завтрак все еще стоит на столе, и Чуя съедает все, думая о том, что что-то не сходится. Его не попытались убить во время последней сделки, но полиция приехала ровно в тот момент, когда он оказался на месте преступления.

Как будто кто-то заранее все просчитал и специально натравил копов. Как будто он оказался вовлечен в чьи-то дурные махинации, не зная ни правил игры, ни мотивов таинственного кукловода. Незнание раздражает и душит.

Чуя продал бы Богу душу, чтобы узнать ответы на многие вопросы, да только он давно не верит ни в Бога, ни в Дьявола. 

Он относит посуду на кухню и видит Зару, которая кнопкой пришпиливает к стене какую-то открытку с изображением Нью-Йорка. В прошлый раз Чуя не заметил этот коллаж, но теперь он останавливается с подносом в руках, не в силах отвести глаз. 

Множество, множество открыток с изображением достопримечательностей, пейзажей, лесов, полей и просто каких-то зданий. Зара любовно оглаживает последнюю и поворачивает к нему голову:  
— Как чувствуешь себя?  
— Сносно, — отмирает Чуя и встряхивает руками с подносом. 

Зара кивком головы указывает на раковину, Чуя ставит посуду туда и подходит к столу. Он отодвигает стул и садится, Зара усаживается напротив.  
— Они за твоей спиной, — внезапно говорит она, а Чуя не понимает, о чем идет речь.  
— Кто? — и тем не менее смутная догадка проносится в сознании, но он отказывается верить в происходящее.  
— Родители, — Зара опять смотрит на него тем самым расфокусированным взглядом, от которого становится жутко. 

Он зябко поводит плечами и решает сменить тему:   
— Где я вообще оказался? — на языке в довесок вертится вопрос: “Как?”, но Чуя не уверен в том, что он действительно хочет это знать.   
— В Йокогаме. И, нет, на самом деле ты хочешь знать ответ и на второй вопрос, просто боишься в этом признаться даже себе, — Зара криво усмехается, а на Чую накатывает волна паники.  
— Ты мысли мои читаешь? — тон выходит более язвительным, чем ему бы хотелось, но, на самом деле, уже как-то плевать.  
— Не твои. Его, — Зара опять дотрагивается пальцем до его виска, и Чуя вспоминает.

Первородную ярость, струящуюся где-то по венам. Желание сравнять поганый город с землей, уничтожить каждого, кто встанет у них на пути, налакаться чужой крови до потери сознания и не позволить никому уйти живым.

Не его желание. Чужое, инородное, которое настойчиво билось в висках в тот роковой день. 

Картинка искривленная, Чуя будто наблюдает за собой со стороны. Он видит побледневшие от страха лица полицейских, кровавое месиво, которое осталось после выброса невероятной силы, слышит полные отчаяния и боли крики жертв.

Он чувствует жажду, усталость, и вспоминает ощущение бескрайней свободы, сравнимое только с тем, как зверя выпускают из опостылевшей клетки. Он вспоминает не желание даже, но настоящую потребность защитить. 

Во что бы то ни стало. Любой ценой. 

Он вспоминает, как после побоища садится в машину и гонит по автостраде с бешеной скоростью в надежде быстрее найти безопасное место. Скрыться, зализать раны, собрать все свои силы и призвать помощь. 

Единственную помощь, которая откликается немедленно, стоит ему достаточно громко заявить о себе. 

— Что, — голос срывается, — что это…  
Чуя даже не может адекватно сформулировать вопрос, но Зара, кажется, понимает все и без лишних слов.   
— Кто, Чуя. Его зовут Арахабаки. Очень древнее и очень могущественное существо. Бог Разрушений, если я не ошибаюсь.  
— Почему я? — звучит криво, косо, откровенно непонятно, но внятно сформулировать свои мысли ему не удается.   
— Откуда мне знать? — пожимает плечами Зара. — У сверхъестественных сил своя система ценностей и свое видение мира. Предполагаю, что ты таким родился. Так же, как и я, — добавляет она с глухим смешком.   
— Ты тоже эспер?  
— Если бы. Нет, Чуя, я — всего лишь человек, хоть и обладаю некоторыми талантами. Моя специализация — духи и разговоры с потусторонним, если тебе это о чем-то говорит. 

Чуя молчит, переваривая информацию, которой внезапно оказалось слишком много. Разбитый паззл воспоминаний начинает складываться в единое целое, белых пятен в общей картине практически не остается, кроме одного “но”.

— Я все еще не понимаю, какая тебе выгода. Зачем ты помогаешь? Почему бы тебе просто не сдать меня в полицию, ведь они ищут, верно? Или тем людям, которые убили мою семью и вырезали всю организацию, на которую я работал? Какой смысл?  
— Не ищи тайного смысла там, где его нет. Арахабаки просит — я подчиняюсь. Это не та просьба, которую можно игнорировать, не тот приказ, где допустимо говорить “нет”. Не такому древнему существу. И не в том уязвимом положении, в котором вы оказались. В конце концов, — Зара вздыхает, — ты не единственный человек, который вот так оказался на моем пороге. Это — очень тонкие материи, Чуя, не пытайся в этом разобраться, просто прими как данность и скажи “спасибо”. 

Разговор с Зарой действует на него успокаивающе. Даже несмотря на то, что сама ситуация кажется запутанной, пугающей и объяснения не поддаются никакой логике, Чуя уверен, что Зара — последний человек, кто желает ему зла. 

Он видит ее третий раз в жизни, но она внушает ему больше доверия, чем многие, кого он когда-либо знал. Зара не скрывает правды, какой бы абсурдной она ни была, ничего не утаивает и прямо отвечает на прямо поставленные вопросы. Чуя всегда ценил в людях такую бесхитростную искренность. 

Они молчат какое-то время, и это молчание его окончательно расслабляет. Чую снова начинает клонить в сон, но он боится засыпать. Боится, что ему опять будут сниться родители, и он проснется, отказываясь признавать реальность. 

В такой реальности не хочется просыпаться, в такой реальности не хочется быть. 

— В случившемся нет твоей вины, — нарушает тишину Зара, Чуя опасно сощуривает глаза.  
— Ты не могла бы прекратить? — раздраженно просит он, а цыганка мягко улыбается.   
— Извини. Иди спать, Чуя, вопросы никуда не убегут, а силы тебе еще понадобятся. 

Чуя решает последовать ее совету, понимая, что в таком состоянии он действительно ни на что не годится. В этот раз ему не снятся родители. В этот раз он вообще не видит снов, и следующим утром просыпается намного более отдохнувшим, чем накануне. И не таким разбитым. 

На столе снова стоит завтрак, и Чуя против воли улыбается. Он думает о том, что обязательно докопается до истины и отомстит. Он не знает кому, не знает — как, но сделает это во что бы то ни стало. И здесь Зара права — ему действительно потребуется много сил. 

Но только не бессмысленно ли это все?

Отца не вернешь. Мать не вернешь тоже, организацию не получится возродить из пепла. Чуя в один день потерял все, а теперь не знает, просто не знает, как ему жить дальше, как ему быть дальше, и, в целом, существовать. 

Месть не воскресит родных. Даже несмотря на то, что Чуя хочет, всем своим существом жаждет поквитаться, он понятия не имеет, с чего вообще начать. Чуя не может себе представить, каков будет его следующий шаг, и куда ему, черт возьми, вообще идти.

Он словно стоит на перепутье, и не может выбрать ни одну из предложенных дорог на развилке. В глубине души тоскливо, горько, невыносимо больно. Он не должен был выживать. Чуя не хочет жить в мире, где сбылись самые страшные вещи.

Это напоминает кошмар наяву. Необратимый и до жути реалистичный кошмар. Все то, чего он так сильно боялся, настигло его разом, затащило в водоворот событий и не отпустит теперь уже до конца, как бы он ни пытался выбраться. 

Чуя уверен, что и конец у него будет такой же. Скомканный, гадкий и абсолютно бессмысленный. В памяти всплывает улыбающееся лицо матери, Чуя обессиленно стонет и садится на пол, обхватив голову руками. 

И именно в этот момент в комнате поднимается ветер, а со стола падает чашка и разбивается, протяжно звеня.

Чуя вскидывает голову и смотрит на осколки у его ног. В душе поднимается целый ураган эмоций, и так не вовремя вспоминаются слова Зары о том, что родители всегда рядом, что родители стоят за его плечами.

Почему-то сейчас такая невозможная вещь кажется ему до ужаса реалистичной, правдивой и единственно правильной. Настолько, что где-то внутри появляются силы, и Чуя предпочитает не думать, что, а вернее, кто является тому причиной. 

Он тут же вскакивает на ноги и ураганом уносится в кухню, сгорая от нетерпения. Мысль приходит внезапно, обжигает, давит, душит, и Чуя просто не может сидеть на месте, цепляясь за призрачную надежду как утопающий за спасательный круг.

Он сам не знает, почему, но ему нужно, просто жизненно необходимо поговорить с родителями, задать им вопросы, пусть он сам до конца и не осознает, какие именно. Но Чуя уверен, что нужные слова сразу найдутся, иначе просто не бывает. 

Потому что родные и близкие люди всегда могут подобрать правильные слова. Потому что мать и отец всегда были для него поддержкой и опорой, всегда могли направить, когда он сбивался с пути.

Может быть, может быть, Чуя хочет услышать, осознать что это не его вина, что они не злятся на него, что они все еще любят его. Он не знает наверняка, но точно понимает одно: если кто-то и в состоянии помочь ему обрести покой — то это Зара. 

Ведь кто еще, если не она? 

Но Зары нет на кухне, а Чуя замирает на месте. Обухом по голове бьет осознание того, что он вообще ничего не знает о цыганке. В этот момент шторы на входе раздвигаются, и в помещение заходит незнакомая ему девушка.

У нее розовые волосы, миловидное лицо и обворожительная улыбка.   
— Ты Чуя? — спрашивает она звонким голосом, и Чуя напрягается. — Меня Юан зовут. Зара говорила, что ты можешь проснуться, передавала, чтобы ты поел и…  
— Где Зара? — перебивает ее Чуя грубее, чем ему бы хотелось.  
— Так в лавке с посетителями.  
— В лавке?   
— Ну да. Это же лавка. То есть она живет здесь. То есть... Боже, я не лучший собеседник, правда?  
Юан неловко улыбается, а Чуя чувствует, что напряжение его отпускает.

Ощущение странное, оно появляется внезапно, будто кто-то шепчет, что все в порядке, что он в безопасности, что ничего не угрожает. Раньше Чуя бы списал подобное на обострившуюся интуицию, но теперь понимает, что это не интуиция, а голос Арахабаки, который без устали властвует где-то на задворках сознания. 

— Давай по порядку, — он садится за стол и выжидающе смотрит.   
Юан тут же с готовностью падает напротив и начинает щебетать без остановки:   
— Вообще, они эту лавку с братом открывали, а потом он уехал, как я поняла, и вот Зара теперь справляется со всем самостоятельно. А я, так, помогаю время от времени, она меня выручила однажды очень сильно. Меня и... — Юан запинается, — моих друзей. В общем, здесь несколько помещений, спальни находятся в жилой зоне, а сама лавка от них отделена подсобкой и коридором. Из кухни, — она разводит руки в стороны, — можно попасть в любой участок дома, гостевые спальни там, или спальня Зары, или ее рабочий кабинет, и я все это знаю, потому что жила тут какое-то время, а теперь подрабатываю, когда Заре нужна помощь, после того, как Аксель уехал, ей…  
— Аксель?   
— Да, ее брат, они лавку вместе открывали, говорю же. В общем, Зара сказала, что у нее новый постоялец, просила следить за твоим самочувствием, но ты в обморок вроде не падаешь, так что не знаю, что еще можно сделать, и…  
— А она сейчас?..   
— С посетителями в самой лавке, к ней же постоянно приходят, то совета спросить, то амулеты купить, то еще что-то. Она сейчас много заказов не берет, чаще на таро раскладывает, а я поэтому с амулетами и травами помогаю, а то она совсем все забросит из-за того, что Аксель не пишет уже несколько месяцев.   
— Как можно не писать родному человеку? — это кажется ему диким и неправильным.   
— Они… Как я знаю, у них сложные отношения, и… Черт, я не должна тебе об этом говорить, не то Зара меня убьет, а она просто фурия во плоти, когда сердится, и…  
Чуя насмешливо вскидывает брови вверх, Юан тушуется. Потом все же продолжает:   
— На каждый праздник Аксель присылал открытку с поздравлением, рассказывал, как у него дела. Зара не отсюда, они с братом беженцы, родились в Америке, а потом подались сюда, в поисках лучшей жизни, наверное. В общем, Аксель чуть больше пяти лет назад помог ей открыть лавку, а сам уехал, и сейчас вот открытки шлет, — Юан снова делает взмах рукой, и Чуя поворачивает голову в этом направлении.

Открытки, конечно. Целая стена, мемориал памяти и надежды, что однажды близкий человек все же вернется. Что он не бросил ее одну, а просто уехал на какое-то время. У Чуи болезненно сжимается сердце. В чем-то они с Зарой неуловимо похожи. 

Затронутая тема кажется ему слишком интимной, чтобы продолжать ее развивать с посторонним человеком, поэтому Чуя переводит разговор в другое русло, вспоминая, зачем вообще пришел сюда изначально:  
— А с мертвыми она может разговаривать?  
— Конечно, с ней постоянно духи говорят, и как она с ума не сошла от всей этой информации, я просто не понимаю, я бы просто не смогла, они же постоянно у нее в голове, постоянно, понимаешь?  
— Это страшно, — внезапно говорит Чуя, потому что примерно знает, каково это. 

У него с недавних пор в голове звучит всего один голос, а если их несколько? Десятки? Может, сотни? Это сильно калечит сознание, но Зара кажется вполне адекватным и разумным человеком, который давно обрел душевный покой.

Чуя представить себе боится, каким трудом было достигнуто такое равновесие. 

— Да, я и говорю, это очень страшно, она хорошая, правда, и жаль, что Аксель ей совсем не пишет уже несколько месяцев, Зара сама не своя.  
— А что ты?  
— А я пришла сегодня как обычно, но она сказала, что с лавкой справится сама, и попросила меня травы перебрать, да за тобой присмотреть, если ты захочешь. Может, ты голоден? Или, хочешь, чаю заварю? Я хорошо завариваю, меня Зара учила.  
— Давай, — отрывисто говорит Чуя, понимая, что информации оказалось все же слишком много, и ему однозначно есть, над чем подумать.

Юан тут же подскакивает на ноги, гремит посудой, сдергивает один из множества пучков трав, развешанных около гарнитура. Пока она суетится, воцаряется тишина, Чуя погружается в свои мысли и пропускает тот момент, когда Зара заходит на кухню.

— Там посетитель ждет, заступай на смену, Юан, дальше я сама.  
Чуя вздрагивает от этого уставшего голоса и поднимает глаза. Зара выглядит измотанной и бледной, будто случилось что-то, что выкачало из нее все силы.

Совсем как из него накануне. 

Юан кивает, заливает чайник кипятком и быстро уходит, ненадолго задерживаясь около Зары и положив ей ладонь на плечо.  
— Иди же, — тихо говорит цыганка, и та скрывается за шторами.   
Чуя все еще не может отвести взгляд, а Зара смотрит сквозь него какое-то время, потом тяжело вздыхает и разливает чай по кружкам. 

— Много она тебе наболтала? — устало спрашивает она.  
— Про Акселя немного лишнего, — осторожно отвечает он, а Зара качает головой и садится за стол.  
Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, потом Зара говорит:  
— Дай руку.   
Чуя давится чаем и смотрит на нее, вытаращив глаза. Та пожимает плечами:  
— Ты ведь за этим меня искал. Давай руку, пока у меня есть силы, Чуя. Их вскоре может и вовсе не быть, а ты так и не узнаешь все, что тебе хочется.

Что-то в ее голосе звучит неестественно. Неправильно. Надломленно. Он молчит, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль, которая не желает формулироваться во что-то конкретное. А потом его осеняет.

— Это подождет, — говорит Чуя. — Тебе тоже нужно восстановиться, а вопросы никуда не убегут, верно?  
Зара усмехается и откидывается на спинку стула, придвигая к себе ближе чашку с чаем. Чуя мягко улыбается ей, она возвращает ему улыбку. Немного усталую, но все же улыбку. 

***

Они возвращаются к этому разговору в конце недели. За прошедшее время Чуя окончательно восстанавливает силы. Ему все еще снятся родители, но паника перестает накрывать с головой каждый раз, как он видит их лица. 

Наверное, он просто смирился. 

Потому что они не обвиняют его в чем бы то ни было. Они просто присутствуют рядом, продолжая охранять и беречь даже после своей смерти. Чуя знает, что Зара может помочь им поговорить нормально, но не хочет тревожить ее лишний раз.

Потому что любая связь с потусторонним миром высасывает силы и из нее тоже. Чуя понимает это еще в тот день, когда знакомится с Юан, а потом догадки только подтверждаются, потому что он видит, как сильно Зара устает на работе.

Он помогает ей по дому в меру своих сил, старается что-то сделать, чтобы не сидеть на шее просто так. Зара с превеликим удовольствием дает ему различные поручения, видимо, смекнув, что от безделья Чуя окончательно сойдет с ума. 

Ему и в самом деле несложно помыть лишний раз посуду, рассортировать бесконечные травы, помочь разложить кучу амулетов, карт, оберегов и прочей ереси на витринах после того, как лавка закрывается.

Время от времени к нему присоединяется Юан, которая отвлекает его от мрачных мыслей своей болтовней. Она рассказывает Чуе про своих друзей, за которых всегда почему-то переживает, и Чуя не может понять, почему именно.

В его представлении молодежь в возрасте восемнадцати лет учится в старшей школе, периодически подрабатывает, донимает родителей по поводу и без и мечтает скорее поступить в университет. 

Но в рассказах Юан всегда так много волнения, что Чуя порой задумывается — а точно ли он правильно понимает уклад жизни обычных людей? Какие могут быть проблемы у школьников-подростков, за которые можно переживать так сильно?

На прямые вопросы Юан не отвечает, постоянно переводит тему, и Чуя в итоге решает, что это все не стоит его внимания. Зара говорит веское: “Захочет — расскажет сама, это ее дело”, и Чуя с ней соглашается. Жизнь давно отучила его лезть туда, куда не просят.

Однажды Зара просит помочь ей в кабинете перебрать какие-то бумаги, и Чуя идет в самую дальнюю комнату этого дома, чувствуя подвох. Когда он заходит, Зара стоит перед огромный зеркалом во весь рост и коротко приказывает, не поворачивая головы:  
— Встань рядом и закрой глаза.

Чуя не любит, когда с ним разговаривают в таком тоне, но подчиняется. Он встает рядом с Зарой, которая сразу делает шаг назад, оказываясь за его спиной, и послушно закрывает глаза, ничего не понимая. Зара двумя пальцами обхватывает его запястье и тихо шепчет:  
— Смотри. 

Чуя открывает глаза и хочет попятиться назад, да только Зара не дает ему сдвинуться с места. В отражении на него смотрит копия его самого, но это не он. Сходство кажется очевидным на первый взгляд, и моментально рассеивается, если получше присмотреться. 

Фигура напротив сгорбленная, голова периодически дергается, будто в треморе или приступе, кожу оплетают алые письмена, а глазницы — нечеловеческие, белые, пустые, без зрачков и радужки. 

Чуе становится по-настоящему жутко, когда он видит, какая именно тварь живет у него внутри. Арахабаки смотрит в упор, его губы кривятся не то в ухмылке, не то в горькой усмешке, брови стрелами сходятся к переносице, а Чуе с каждой минутой становится все больше не по себе.

Внезапно Арахабаки вскидывает голову и делает два шага назад, в пустоту зеркального мира. Чуя с удивлением и тревогой замечает, что зеркало заволок дым, и где-то там, в серых всполохах, начинают виднеться очертания двух фигур. 

Сердце бьется о грудную клетку с невероятной силой, потому что фигуры знакомые, родные и безумно любимые. В груди щемит от приступа болезненной нежности, когда из тумана выходят отец и мать, которые смотрят на него с ласковыми улыбками.

Чуя чувствует, как глаза начинает безобразно печь в тот самый момент, когда он замечает, что мать пытается ему что-то сказать, но из ее рта не вылетает ни звука.   
— Это — всего лишь отражение, Чуя. Ты не увидишь их так, как вижу я, но можешь услышать, если позволишь Арахабаки помочь тебе. Он слышит, он видит это каждый день и пытается тебе показать. Через сны, через ощущения, да только ты ему не особо веришь. 

Интонации Зары — чарующие, мягкие, плавные, они служат его единственной связью с реальным миром и проводником в потусторонний мир одновременно. Чуя не знает, что ему нужно сделать; больше всего на свете он хочет услышать родные голоса, и с трудом сдерживает наворачивающиеся на глаза слезы. 

— Ослабь контроль, — продолжает Зара, и Чуя пытается, честно, пытается, но у него ничего не выходит.   
Зара тихо цыкает и сильнее сжимает ему руку, царапая острыми ногтями нежную кожу. Становится больно, неприятно, Чуя чувствует, как полоса от ногтей начинает гореть.

Зара однозначно разодрала запястье до крови. 

Возмущение накатывает единой волной, смывающей на своем пути все остальные ощущения, и именно в этот момент барьер падает. Зрительный спектр искажается, слуховое восприятие искажается тоже, и Чуя слышит.

— Ты не виноват, — повторяет Сецуна без конца.  
Ласково, как ребенку, который насупился где-то в углу, отказываясь слышать любые родительские доводы.   
— Я мог успеть, — говорит Чуя охрипшим голосом. — Я мог, я чувствовал, я знал…  
— Не мог, — отрезает отец и смотрит на него осуждающе. 

Под этим взглядом Чуя чувствует себя так, будто он бесконечно виноват, но в чем именно? 

Это все странно, дико, похоже на транс под ЛСД, но рука Зары все еще сжимает ему запястье, напоминая, что это не галлюцинации, а реальность. Сумасшедшая реальность, где он разговаривает с родителями через заговоренное зеркало. 

Где в отражении он видит, что они на самом деле стоят за его спиной, как она и говорила. Где он наяву слышит интонации их голосов и он чувствует любовь и поддержку, которой не хватало бесконечно долгое время. 

— Перестань заниматься самобичеванием и страдать, — продолжает отец свою мысль. — Мы растили тебя не так, мы учили тебя не этому. 

Чуя уже даже не пытается сдержать слезы, его губы трясутся, он чувствует себя жалким, ужасным, не достойным того, чтобы жить. Он хочет обнять отца и мать, хочет видеть, что они живы, знать, что они в порядке, но жизнь, конечно, уже давно решила все иначе. 

— Нет же. Пойми, мы бы никогда не стали обвинять тебя в случившемся. Как тебе вообще могла в голову прийти подобная чушь? Ты не Господь Бог, чтобы все предвидеть и всех спасти. Так бывает, Чуя, люди попадают в дурные ситуации, каждый день кто-то умирает от фатальной случайности. 

И доля логики в словах отца, конечно, есть, но Чуя все равно не может перестать обвинять себя, хоть и понимает, что это бессмысленно. Чуя догадывается, какие слова отец произнесет дальше, и очень боится их услышать.

Потому что банально не готов. Не заслужил. Не достоин. 

— Ты можешь смириться со своей потерей и жить дальше, жить с высоко поднятой головой, как сын своих родителей. Ты можешь найти того, кто все это устроил и поквитаться, только не делай месть смыслом своей жизни. Мы всегда хотели, чтобы ты был счастлив, почему ты думаешь, что наше мнение могло измениться? 

И это правда, очевидная истина, разве мог отец сказать иначе? Конечно же нет, но именно поэтому так сложно принять, понять и смириться. Так сложно поверить в то, что он достоин прощения и достоин того, чтобы жить. 

Особенно после случившегося. Особенно, когда он не успел и загнал дурные предчувствия подальше. Не прислушался к себе.

— Мы любим тебя, всегда любили, и, Бога ради, возьми себя в руки и просто живи, понимаешь? Мужайся, сын, и помни, что жизнь — она состоит не только из мрака, в любой жизни обязательно будет свет. В нашей — был, и этот свет — ты. Позволь же и твоему свету найти дорогу к тебе. Или ищи ее сам.

Слова отца действуют отрезвляюще, но на сердце все равно невыносимо больно и горько. Отчаяние захлестывает его снова и снова, когда он слышит голос матери, полный любви и тепла:  
— Ты достоин всего самого лучшего, просто помни об этом, пожалуйста. Мы примем любое твое решение, но пойми, что больше всего на свете мы хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив. 

Чуя не может вымолвить ни звука, когда вырывает свою руку из цепкой хватки Зары и подходит к зеркалу на негнущихся ногах. Кладет ладонь на прохладную поверхность, и видит, как Сецуна, мягко улыбаясь, делает то же самое. 

И от этого простого, но такого нужного сейчас жеста внутри разливается тепло. Безусловная поддержка и безоговорочная опора — вот что для него всегда значила семья. Любовь и благополучие. Покой. Уют. 

Отец ласково улыбается и едва заметно качает головой, обнимая жену за плечи.   
— Я буду, — обещает Чуя.  
Обещает так, как будто дает самый непреложный обет, клятву на крови, не иначе. Потому что, на самом деле, так и есть. Самое важное его обещание. Такое, которое он обязуется выполнять до своего последнего вздоха. 

Он чувствует тепло и любовь, которая лечит больную душу и не дает ранам больше кровоточить. Родители кивают, туман снова начинает клубиться, фигуры растворяются в зеркале, принося ему долгожданное равновесие и желание жить. 

Чуя смаргивает слезы и внезапно осознает, что теперь в отражении находится только Арахабаки, который стоит неподвижно.

Он не убирает ладонь от стекла, испытывая к непроизвольному попутчику острый приступ благодарности за такое важное и нужное мгновение. Мгновение, когда он увидел родителей, когда получилось сказать все, на что им не хватило времени в тот роковой день. 

Арахабаки прикладывает ладонь с той стороны, и внутри у Чуи проносится настоящий ураган эмоций. 

Не его эмоций, но демона, который живет внутри. Злость, раздражение, ярость, отчаяние, боль, надежда. Желание защитить, утешить, подарить покой, сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы облегчить страдания. 

Потребность в единстве. Страх быть отвергнутым, едва заметная тоска. 

И одиночество. Бесконечное, больное, опасное, мешающее нормально дышать и затмевающее разум. Самый сильный яд для любого живого создания, самая мучительная пытка во всем мироздании. 

Чуя понимает так много в это короткое мгновение. Он понимает, что он не один, никогда не был один, он понимает, что поддержка всегда будет рядом, что его примут любого, каким бы он ни был.

И думает о том, что рано или поздно это чувство обязательно станет взаимным. 

Он чувствует силы, желание жить, потому что он, черт возьми, пообещал и знает, что на этом долгом пути у него есть союзник. Союзник, который сможет его защитить и помочь. Существо, которое будет любить его если не так же, как любили родители, то всеобъемлюще уж точно. 

Боль и горечь от утраты никуда не уходят, но осознание того, что он должен жить, что он может жить, может попытаться хоть что-то исправить, действует на него исцеляюще.   
— Спасибо, — шепчет Чуя, Арахабаки кивает.   
И растворяется по ту сторону зеркала, но остается где-то глубоко внутри, в самых потаенных уголках души и мыслей. 

Чуя стоит так еще какое-то время, потом встряхивает головой и отдергивает руку.  
— Куда ушли родители? — наконец спрашивает он севшим голосом, и Зара тихо отвечает:  
— Ты их услышал. Они обрели покой. 

***

Из многочисленных разговоров на кухне Чуя узнает, что за его голову назначена крупная награда в Токио, что его ищут в том числе и за пределами города. Чуя поражается тому факту, что Зара укрывает его довольно долгое время и совсем не беспокоится за свою шкуру.

— Это — мои проблемы, Чуя. Твои проблемы — приходить в себя и не высовываться.   
— Чувствую себя затворником, — раздраженно бормочет он, складывая посуду в раковину.   
Из-за спины слышится громкий смешок, потом Зара добавляет:  
— Ты и есть затворник, светить твоей рожей на улицах сейчас опасно. Тебя ищут, и ищут очень хорошо. Чем дольше ты остаешься в тени, тем лучше.   
— Я не могу сидеть тут вечно, — он действительно злится.   
— Несколько недель как-нибудь переживешь, — равнодушно замечает цыганка и выходит из кухни. 

Спустя неделю после этого разговора он просыпается от грохота и громких воплей за стеной. Чуя пулей вылетает в коридор, слыша знакомый голос:  
— А я говорила, что нельзя туда лезть. Но черта с два ты меня послушал, правда, Ширасэ?  
В ответ бормочут что-то невнятное, Чуя сталкивается с Зарой, которая спешит в одну из спален, подбирая длинную юбку.  
— Полотенца принеси, — бросает она на ходу.

Чуя моментально устремляется в ванную, сгребает полотенца и быстрым шагом идет до спальни. Переступая порог, он видит перепуганную Юан, смертельно бледного парня и Зару, которая, закусив губу, обрабатывает сквозную рану на предплечье последнего. 

Парень шипит, дергается, но Зара держит его крепкой хваткой и не позволяет вырываться.   
— Я не знал, что так получится, — хрипит он, и Зара цокает языком.   
— Много же мозгов нужно, чтобы перейти дорогу Портовой Мафии, я в тебе даже не сомневалась.   
У Чуи в голове щелчками собирается пазл. Так вот что имела в виду Юан, когда говорила, что переживает за своих друзей. 

Чуя уверен, Зара выпалила про Портовую Мафию не случайно. Он часто, слишком часто говорил о том, что устал сидеть без дела, что ему сложно быть заложником в четырех стенах. Зара в такие моменты обычно качала головой и отвечала, что всему свое время. 

— Это была крупная поставка, я просто не мог не вмешаться. Не после того, как они потехи ради ранили мою сестру, я просто…   
— Мстить надо по-крупному, а не воровать наркотики, Ширасэ. Хочешь отомстить — убей столько этих выблядков, сколько сможешь, а не разменивайся на мелочи, — цедит Зара сквозь стиснутые зубы, начиная стягивать края раны нитками.   
— Та самая Портовая Мафия, которая держит Йокогаму в ежовых рукавицах? А ты не промах, — осторожно начинает Чуя.  
Он наслышан про Портовую Мафию. Про нее наслышан каждый, кто хоть раз оказывался вовлечен в мир криминального бизнеса Японии. Портовых не любили, Портовых порой презирали, но боялись и уважали их абсолютно все. 

Такие организации работают слаженно, действуют наверняка и, безусловно, подкупают уровнем профессионализма. Но в свое время именно Портовые попортили много крови Мацуба-кай, и сейчас Чуя ненавидит их до скрипа зубов. Просто потому, что у него есть на это причины. 

— Он может просто заткнуться? Зара, скажи ему заткнуться, — стонет Ширасэ.  
— Он знает, о чем говорит, — отрезает Зара, накладывая повязку.   
Чуя замечает, как Юан смотрит на него во все глаза, и ухмыляется. Они с Зарой точно поняли друг друга правильно, иначе и быть не могло. 

— Если знает, пусть поможет, а не сидит без дела, — огрызается парень, морщась.   
— Помогу, — решительно отвечает Чуя, ощущая прилив сил.  
Он не смог спасти родителей. Он не смог уберечь своих людей. Но помочь этим запутавшимся детям он в состоянии. 

Чуя обещал родителям, он обещал жить и искать свой путь к свету и, пожалуй, единственный выход для себя он сейчас видит в том, чтобы помочь другим. Ему нужно за что-то цепляться, в конце концов, он всего лишь человек. Возможно, на этой дороге он найдет ответы и на свои вопросы, как знать.

Он сделает все от него зависящее, чтобы выполнить последнюю волю отца и матери, потому что он дал слово. И теперь, когда он знает, что помогать на этом пути ему будет Арахабаки, дорога не не кажется такой тяжелой, а ноша — такой непосильной. 

И Зара. Чуя бесконечно благодарен ей за помощь, и, если она просит о такой услуге, он просто не может отказать. Даже если она действительно просит, не приказывает и не требует. Полностью отдает ему на откуп всю ситуацию, ни на что, в общем-то, не надеясь.  
  
Юан смотрит на него с выражением тотального страха, а Зара хмыкает:   
— С возвращением в строй, Накахара-сан. Родители бы гордились. 

***

С тех пор Чуя курирует все операции, на которые хватает наглости у Юан и ее друзей. Он поражается тому, как эти дети решили вести войну с Портовыми, без четкого плана, без подготовки, без какой-либо защиты и страховки.

Днем он все так же помогает Заре по дому, а ночами начинает рыскать по Йокогаме вместе с группировкой, центром которой он оказывается внезапно даже для себя. Они собирают информацию, следят за перемещением Портовых по городу, наводят справки об арсенале, количестве, местах встреч и других важных вещах. 

Ему все еще нельзя отсвечивать, поэтому они часто собираются в лавке у Зары. Чуя чувствует себя неловко. Он понимает, что они подвергают Зару опасности и начинает подыскивать в Йокогаме укромное место для их будущей базы.

Такое место, до которого Портовая Мафия не сможет дотянуться, и “Овцы” будут в безопасности.

И именно в этот момент карта Башни переворачивается, неся за собой полные и внезапные изменения, неожиданные события, нарушение стабильности, потери и поражения. Хоть на первый взгляд и кажется иначе, но все мы знаем, что последствия приходят потом, застигают врасплох и моментально сбивают с ног. 

“Чем выше летаешь, тем больнее будет падать”, — так, вроде бы, говорят. 

Первый раз он сталкивается с _этим человеком_ в дверях лавки Зары. Сталкивается при дневном свете, решив впервые за последние два месяца выйти на улицу не ночью. У них заканчиваются медикаменты, Зара зашивается в лавке, взвалив на себя поднебесное количество заказов, и Чуя на свой страх и риск решает сходить в аптеку. 

От неожиданного столкновения пакеты падают из рук и _этот человек_ помогает ему собрать с земли многочисленные покупки. В какой-то момент они соприкасаются пальцами, и Чуя чувствует, как его вдоль позвоночника прошивает током.

Рождение сверхновой. Схлопнувшаяся Вселенная прямо здесь, в эту самую минуту.

Арахабаки внутри бунтует, ему не нравится _этот человек_ , который вперивается в Чую внимательным взглядом карих глаз. Внутри все холодеет, потому что так обычно смотрят люди, которые привыкли считывать собеседника по малейшим мимическим морщинам.

Профессионально. Цепко. Слегка сощурив глаза и не позволяя лицевым мышцам выдать хотя бы одну эмоцию.

Так смотрят копы на подозреваемого, и у Чуи кровь стынет в жилах от ужаса. Он резко вскакивает на ноги и пытается сбежать, но не может сдвинуться с места, загипнотизированный чужим чересчур пристальным взглядом.

— Дазай, тебе пора, — холодный голос Зары возвращает его в реальность.  
Он звучит неестественно, неправильно, интонация режущая и откровенно враждебная. Чуя разрывает зрительный контакт и спешит побыстрее скрыться в спасительном пространстве лавки.

Он чувствует прожигающий взгляд, направленный ему в спину, но прилагает просто нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы не обернуться. 


	3. Глава 2.

Five Finger Death Punch feat. Maria Brink - Anywhere But Here

До определенного момента своей жизни Дазай не верил ни в судьбу, ни в благополучное стечение обстоятельств, ни во что бы то ни было. В возрасте четырнадцати лет он понял отчётливо — рано или поздно Мироздание тебя наебёт. 

Наебёт безбожно, вывернет наружу кишками и прокатит по асфальту, стирая всё твоё естество в кровавую кашу. Потому что иначе просто не бывает. Ни в этой жизни, ни в следующей, ни в любом из возможных миров. Не бывает и все. 

Как бы ты ни был счастлив, какая бы стабильная жизнь у тебя ни была, сколько бы планов ты ни понастроил — в один прекрасный день случится нечто, и привычная призма восприятия треснет, засветив тебе обломками по лицу и, может быть, по сердцу. 

Вполне вероятно, что после подобной встряски и сердца-то у тебя не останется, но это уже совсем другая история. 

Дазай вырос в мирной и любящей семье. Его отец — Шинго был преуспевающим бизнесменом, а мать — Харука, как и полагается женщине в Японии, следила за домом и сыном. По крайней мере, номинально. По факту, большую часть детства Дазай провёл в престижных детских домах, а мать постоянно помогала отцу с работой. 

Родители хотели, чтобы Дазай унаследовал империю отца, которую тот возводил годами, и Дазай долгое время вообще не видел для себя другого варианта развития событий. Ещё с юного возраста в минуты редкой близости он слушал рассказы отца и матери про работу и хотел поскорее вырасти, чтобы однажды стать таким же.

Несмотря на то, что большую часть времени он был предоставлен самому себе, Дазаю никогда не было скучно. Он быстро научился считать и писать, и в школу пошёл достаточно рано. В шесть лет уже умел готовить нехитрые блюда и постоянно поддерживал порядок у себя в комнате. 

Родители никогда его ни в чем не ограничивали, придерживаясь тактики, что ребенка надо именно растить, а не воспитывать, и поэтому многие таланты Дазая раскрылись достаточно рано. Например, выдающийся интеллект вкупе с врожденной смекалкой и любопытством. 

Учеба стала его настоящей страстью. Сначала с Дазаем занималась Харука, но потом поняла, что это бесполезно, потому что он буквально проглатывал всё, чему она пыталась его научить, и родители наняли для сына репетиторов, поощряя ненасытную жажду знаний. 

Творческая жилка у Дазая, безусловно была, но вот превалировали все же аналитические и практические навыки. Он мог бесконечно решать примеры по математике, обожал логические задачи и горел историей, тактиками, стратегиями ведения войн. 

Что, опять же, было родителям только на руку. Шинго очень гордился сыном, потому что не может быть для мужчины большей радости, чем наследник. Особенно в сфере бизнеса, где всё достаётся потом и кровью, где вкладывается невероятное количество усилий и времени, чтобы добиться хоть каких-то высот. 

И Дазай изо всех сил старался соответствовать ожиданиям отца и больше всего на свете боялся его подвести. 

У Дазая всегда был слишком живой характер, неукротимый запас энергии и тысяча и одна идея наготове. Домочадцев он порой сводил с ума своей непоседливостью, но в школе, куда он пошёл раньше, чем другие дети (в шесть лет), именно благодаря своему характеру Дазай быстро обзавёлся множеством друзей и приятелей. 

Даже несмотря на то, что Дазай всё схватывал на лету, он никогда не был тем человеком, который преисполняется познания и отдаляется от сверстников. Напротив, Дазай с детства был тем ребенком, который защищает слабых, помогает другим с домашней работой, и просто не ведет себя как ебанный мудак. 

И именно в школе Дазай познакомился с человеком, дружба с которым стала для него во многом решающей, отправной точкой. Говорят, что истинная дружба, чистый её эквивалент, зарождается именно в раннем детстве, и большая удача — пронести эти отношения через всю жизнь, но и большая радость.

И в этом плане, Дазаю, безусловно, повезло, потому что со своим истинным другом он буквально прошёл вместе через всю жизнь. 

Противоположности притягиваются, и доля истины в этом есть, но, на самом деле, наиболее совершенные отношения складываются именно с теми люди, которые дополняют. Разные настолько, насколько похожи — это идеальный эквивалент любых человеческих взаимоотношений, особенно дружбы. 

Ода Сакунуске прекрасно уравновешивал Дазая своим спокойным температментом. Они быстро подружились, и вскоре стали не разлей вода. Фонтанирующий энтузиазмом и энергией Дазай мог расположить к себе кого угодно, но сам он по-настоящему прикипел именно к более-менее спокойному Оде.

Впрочем, это было взаимно, потому что Ода (“Одасаку”, как прозвал его Дазай чуть позже), несмотря на врожденную доброту и отзывчивость, никого не подпускал к себе близко, в то время как Дазаю он мог доверить абсолютно всё. Мальчики подружились на радость родителям, которые гордились тем, что дети сплотились настолько сильно. 

В начальной школе Ода и Дазай помогали устраивать дни рождения своих одноклассников, занимались с отстающими и даже организовали кружок студенческой самодеятельности. К экзаменам они готовились вместе, вместе же и проводили каникулы, посещали тренировки по волейболу и секцию по каратэ. 

Ода часто размышлял о том, что он хотел бы помогать людям, когда вырастет, а Дазай тяжело вздыхал, понимая, что его жизнь, в каком-то смысле, предрешена. Но чем больше друг говорил о том, что мир можно и нужно изменять к лучшему, пока ты жив, тем больше Дазай задумывался об этом. 

И в такие моменты Дазая не покидала мысль, что долг, навязанный родителями, он будет отдавать всю жизнь. 

Именно в средней школе Дазая начали терзать сомнения в том, что он хочет продолжать дело отца. Жизнь у японских школьников расписана буквально по минутам, но, даже несмотря на нехватку свободного времени, Дазай всё равно попытался обсудить этот вопрос с родителями. 

Отец не захотел его слушать, будучи свято уверенным в том, что он не зря столько лет поднимал свою компанию с колен и вкладывал слишком много денег и ресурсов в воспитание сына. Его аргумент “кто, если не ты?” казался железобетонным, но… Но Харука встала на защиту Дазая, и в тот вечер дома разразился настоящий скандал.

Дазай ни разу не помнил, чтобы родители так сильно ссорились. Конечно, бывало всякое, но в основном отец и мать жили душа в душу. Единственное, что он смог понять из обрывков фраз за стеной — что Харука устала от того, что ни у кого нет выбора. Ни в этой семье, ни в этой стране, ни, кажется, что во всём мире. 

И Дазай чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым в случившемся, ведь он просто хотел просто быть собой, просто жить и радоваться, что и пытался объяснить отцу. Ссорить родителей Дазай не хотел точно, но вечером Харука пришла к нему поговорить, и постоянно повторяла, что это копилось давно, и вины Дазая в случившемся нет. 

В итоге Харука сказала, чтобы Дазай слушал своё сердце и старался быть именно тем, как он хочет. И, наверное, это были самые нужные слова для него в тот момент, потому что поддержка матери значила для него много. Особенно в тот момент, когда он пытался разобраться в себе. 

А потом всё свернуло абсолютно не туда и покатилось куда-то в Ад по расшатанным рельсам. 

Отец с матерью начали ссориться чаще, и с каждой такой стычкой Дазай всё больше недоумевал, как его родители прожили вместе столько лет? Ведь жизненные ценности у них были абсолютно разные, как это внезапно выяснилось. И камнем преткновения, конечно же, оказался их сын. 

Разрыв между скандалами становился всё меньше. Отец настаивал на современном, традиционном семейном укладе, а в Харуку в такие моменты будто вселялся зверь. Она говорила, что это уже давно неактуально, что она может помогать Шинго вести бизнес, не только из дома, а как равнозначный партнёр. 

Но отец повторял, что она знала, с каким человеком связывает свою жизнь, и думать нужно было раньше, сейчас уже поздно что-то менять: возраст, да и положение не то. Он и так давал ей столько свободы, сколько мог, и этого должно быть достаточно, ведь менять свои жизненные установки Шинго не собирался. 

Мужчина — добытчик, женщина — хранительница очага, а не, упаси Боже, равнозначный партнёр. Сын — наследник всего, что удалось нажить непосильным трудом. Только так, другие варианты не рассматривались и отметались сразу. 

— Ты счастлив? — однажды спросила Харука, заходя к нему в комнату. 

— С чего мне быть несчастным? — усмехнулся Дазай. 

Конечно, он врал. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя виноватым в то, что именно из-за него родители начали этот бесконечный забег и всё никак не могли прийти к перемирию. Но ему было грех жаловаться, его жизнь была стабильна и размеренна, он никогда ни в чём не нуждался. Мать подошла к нему ближе и ласково потрепала по голове. 

— Ты определился, чего хочешь от жизни? 

— Людям помогать, — подумав, ответил Дазай. 

Харука кивнула, будто приняла какое-то решение, поцеловала его в макушку и вышла из комнаты, а на следующий день, вернувшись со школы, Дазай обнаружил у себя на столе буклеты для поступления в Полицейскую Академию. Он просмотрел их бегло, но всё равно почувствовал что-то родное. Нужное. Своё. 

А через неделю после этого, ровно за три дня до того, как Дазаю исполнилось четырнадцать, к нему в комнату пришёл отец и сказал, что мать от них ушла. 

Безусловно, тот период, когда он переживал уход матери, стал для него переломным моментом, одной из тяжелейших отправных точек. Во времена такого экзистенциального кризиса начинаешь переосмысливать свою жизнь, и Дазай действительно задумался над многими вещами. 

Например, над тем, что родители (отец) фактически не оставили ему выбора в самом начале, буквально обязав и навеяв грёзы, в которых Дазай станет наследником. Но ведь он об этом не просил, а сейчас и вовсе был не уверен, что ему нужно именно это. Возможно, какие-то ценности Шинго навязал и матери, так что частично Дазай её понимал.

Сам он только сильнее убедился в том, что хочет делать мир лучше, заниматься чем-то по-настоящему важным, а не довольствоваться бесполезными денежными махинациями. Дазай был уверен — мать бы не ушла просто так, что-то действительно копилось, долго копилось, и в итоге взорвалось, накрыв взрывной волной всю их семью.

Почему-то переосмысление многих жизненных ценностей происходит именно тогда, когда привычная картина мира трескается, и уже не удаётся посмотреть на устоявшиеся вещи иначе. 

Их отношения с отцом после ухода матери испортились окончательно. Тот начал постоянно срывался на сына, обвиняя его в том, что он разрушил семью, и либо пропадал на работе, пытаясь заглушить боль от ухода (или предательства?) любимой женщины, либо уходил в запой, который мог продолжаться несколько недель. 

Связи с матерью не было никакой, она действительно просто ушла, отрубив любые контакты. Позже Дазай узнает, что она ушла не в пустоту, а сбежала в другую страну с человеком, который считал её равным партнёром. Таким, каким не смог считать его отец, увязший в традиционных ценностях. 

Впоследствии Дазай будет говорить, что старшая школа стала для него филиалом Ада на земле. 

Наверное, однажды Дазай Осаму стал бы социопатом, психопатом и пошел бы на улицу кромсать людей, связался бы с мафией или организовал свой собственный притон, зашибая баснословные деньги на наркобизнесе, но ещё с детства Дазай знал: жизнь — это череда бесконечных выборов. 

Что-то человек волен выбирать, а что-то нет. И на многие вещи люди влияет не в состоянии, в том числе на дела, мысли и поступки других людей. Кровную семью выбрать нельзя, можно только нести свой крест рядом с этими людьми и приспосабливаться, чтобы потом в один прекрасный момент начать гнуть свою линию. 

А вот друзей выбрать можно, и друзья — это, что спасёт тебя в самый мрачный час. Друзья — это особенный вид семьи, потому что связь основывается на взаимности, на принятии и поиске компромиссов, а не только на каких-то фаталистичных вещах. Дружба — это нечто ценное, сокровенное и невероятно важное. 

И дружба с Одасаку — это то, на чем зиждилась вся жизнь Дазая в целом и в переломный момент в частности, то самое, что спасло его тогда и спасать будет до скончания веков. 

***

— Мне нужен Чуя. 

— Ты ему не нужен, Дазай. 

Зара говорит спокойно, отрешённо окидывая его взглядом, но Дазай прекрасно знает, что скрывается за этим мнимым спокойствием. Он помнит, что в складках юбки Зара прячет стилет, а указатель спиритической доски, который она носит на шее, легко надевается на руку и моментально трансформируется в кастет.

Зара выбила ему три зуба однажды этой проклятой штукой. 

— На Чую идёт охота. 

— Я знаю.

— Я могу ему помочь.

— Себе помоги. 

Зара знает его как облупленного. Это злит, раздражает до зубного скрежета и непреодолимого желания сломать психованной суке шею. Дазай напоминает себе — нельзя, она ему не враг. Она — близкая подруга Оды и сестра Акселя, в конце концов. 

Зара — тот человек, который однажды спас его от падения в бездну, и Дазай всё ещё слишком ей благодарен, чтобы забывать такие очевидные вещи. 

— Как же ты бесишь, — обессиленно выдыхает Дазай. 

Зара молчит, равнодушно взбалтывая стакан с виски. 

Дазай вспоминает тот день, когда Зара на глазах у него убила человека, буквально размозжила ему череп спиритической доской. Это случилось спустя месяц после отъезда Акселя. Какой-то парень неосторожно выкрикнул, что Аксель её бросил, потому что Зара — сумасшедшая. 

У парня был хреновый день, и ещё более хреновое окончание жизни, просто потому что он не успел вовремя заткнуться. Зара действительно сумасшедшая, и Аксель действительно её бросил, но вслух такие вещи говорить нельзя. Тем более — ей. 

Дазай опускает руку в карман и сжимает открытку, понимая, что это — единственный козырь в его рукаве, и партия заранее проиграна. Зара ничего ему не скажет, если не надавить на самую больную её точку.

Но стопроцентной уверенности, что такая тактика сработает у Дазая, конечно же, нет.

***

После ухода матери Дазай буквально чувствует, насколько сильно пошатнулся его привычный мир.

Каждый раз, как отец слетает с катушек, Дазай ходит по тонкому льду, контролируя начавшую просыпаться ненависть к себе за то, что разрушил собственную семью. Ведь, по сути, всё началось именно тогда, когда он решил заниматься самоанализом вместо того, чтобы следовать намеченному плану. 

Дазай все же не выдерживает, и начинает кататься на оглушительных горках самоненависти, саморазрушения и самоистребления. Он ненавидит каждое своё принятое решение, он ненавидит себя за то, что он вообще есть, за то, что он вообще существует. Ненавидит себя за то, что пожаловался матери тогда, ненавидит, что вообще поднял давным-давно эту тему. 

Он ненавидит отца за то, что тот оказывается слишком слаб, за то, что он не может взять себя в руки, он ненавидит мать, которая ушла, бросив их с отцом вдвоём. Дазай ненавидит даже Оду, который пытается ему помочь, потому что Ода всегда такой — слишком правильный, слишком понимающий, живой.

Но в первую очередь, конечно же, Дазай ненавидит себя. 

И это — самое ужасное, потому что нет на свете человека опасней чем тот, кто окончательно и бесповоротно разочаровался именно в себе. Потому для такого человека уже мало что будет иметь значение в принципе, ведь разочарование в себе зачастую означает разочарование во всём мире в целом и полное обесценивание всего. 

Самые страшные демоны — внутренние, и счастливы те, кто может пережить битву между ними и здравым смыслом. Равно как и глубоко несчастны те, кто эту битву проигрывает, стирая самое своё существо в порошок и обрекая себя на ещё большие страдания. Помощь извне бессильна, пока человек сам не желает спастись.

Любому живому существу нужно испытывать эмоции, чувства, банальный интерес, да хоть что-нибудь, что будет двигать его вперед и поможет в дальнейшем развитии. После ухода матери Дазай чувствует лишь пустоту и ненависть, и это по-настоящему жутко, потому что из такого капкана заведомо нет выхода. 

Дазай начинает катиться в пропасть и не думает давить на тормоза. Он пропускает занятия, потому что школьную программу знает наперёд. Учителям нечего ему предъявить за знание материала, и они его откровенно ненавидят. Они могут высказать Дазаю недовольство только за поведение, которое становится частой причиной для обсуждения на педсоветах. 

Отец Дазаем, безусловно, не в восторге, особенно после того, как его начинают постоянно вызывать в школу, но он сам нуждается в помощи и сам непрерывно полыхает в Аду на земле, раздираемый уже своими демонами. Отвратительная, жестокая картина, где два близких человека пытаются друг друга сожрать заживо вместо того, чтобы помочь. 

Каждый разговор с отцом заканчивается безобразным скандалом, и Дазай постоянно повторяет отцу, что это он виноват в уходе Харуки, что он не дал ей того, чего она на самом деле заслуживала, и ушла она именно из-за него, из-за его приверженности традициям. Дазай ненавидит себя за такое поведение, но просто не может остановиться. 

И, конечно же, в ответ на все увещевания и угрозы отца, Дазай не стесняется ткнуть его в глаз раскалённой кочергой уже со своей стороны, напоминая, как он жалок и никчёмен после потери любимой женщины. Дазай напоминает отцу, что тот может потерять компанию в любой момент, потому что он слишком слаб и немощен, чтобы взять себя в руки. 

“Видимо, так тебе дорога твоя компания. Совсем как мама”, — усмехаясь, добавляет Дазай однажды после очередного разговора с отцом. 

Он пытается понять: как можно бросить собственного сына? Дазай просто не может переварить эту мысль, ведь у них с матерью всегда были хорошие отношения, она на самом деле его любила. Но просто уйти, не дав никакой возможности держать связь? Может, Харука и не любила его вовсе? Может, на самом деле, Дазай в итоге стал обузой не только для отца?

Ода тоже его бросает, причём так банально, из-за девчонки. Дазай — хороший друг. Дазай всё понимает, он не мешает, он отходит в тень и пытается справиться со своими внутренними катаклизмами самостоятельно. Как может и как умеет. На деле же он только сильнее сходит с ума, и в четырнадцать с половиной лет впервые пытается покончить с собой. 

Он едет в метро и думает о том, что, наверное, жизнь как концепция существования, крайне бессмысленна. Не за что бороться и ничего нельзя сделать. Всё заранее предрешено, и можно либо пытаться разбить лбом бронированное стекло, либо свернуть с этого пути на новую дорогу и прекратить бороться. 

На следующей остановке Дазай выходит из вагона и бродит по станции, бесконечно вглядываясь в лица прохожих. Куда они спешат? О чём они думают? За что они цепляются в этой жизни? Сколько таких же, как он, сломанных, одиноких и никому не нужных? Сколько из них прикладывают невероятные усилия, чтобы открыть глаза по утрам?

Дазай дожидается следующего поезда и, будто в трансе, делает шаг вперёд, навстречу составу. Машинист успевает вовремя затормозить, а Дазая приводит домой полиция. Благодаря влиянию и деньгам отца ситуацию удаётся замять, на него не заводят личное дело, но после ухода полицейских отец тихо говорит, что лучше бы Дазай довёл начатое до ума. 

И именно после этого случая у него как будто слетают последние гайки в башке, отвечающие хоть за какое-то подобие рассудка. 

Дазай физически не может находиться с отцом в одном помещении, поэтому он всё чаще сбегает из дома. Он связывается с плохой компанией, прекращает появляться дома и пытается оттолкнуть от себя Оду, который, к его огромному удивлению, достаточно быстро понимает, что Дазай не в порядке, и начинает постоянно искать встреч, пытаясь его вразумить. 

Ода говорит Дазаю, что он на самом деле волнуется, ведь они — друзья, и эта дружба для Оды значит многое, если не всё. Ода говорит Дазаю остановиться, подумать, прекратить разрушать себя. Одасаку искренне переживает, и повторяет, что ему больно, больно, больно, тысячу раз больно видеть Дазая таким. 

Весёлого, активного, доброго Дазая, который превращается в опасное, больное, изломанное существо. Ода ищет с Дазаем встреч, он говорит, что всегда рядом, что всегда может выслушать и помочь, но Дазай уходит в глухую оборону. Он молчит и слушает, слушает и молчит, но не рассказывает ничего о том, что его на самом деле тревожит. Ода просит Дазая остановиться и подумать. 

Дазай не хочет останавливаться, Дазай не хочет думать. Дазай хочет закончить своё жалкое существование здесь и сейчас. Он находит свою жизнь абсолютно бессмысленной и постоянно ведёт внутренние монологи с Харукой. Почему она ушла? Почему она не оставила никаких ниточек, чтобы можно было до неё достучаться в минуты отчаяния?

Дазай сам не успевает отсечь этот момент, когда он начинает пить и употреблять наркотики, постигая всё новые и новые границы деградации. Из-за хронического запоя он несколько раз оказывается в вытрезвителе, но это его не останавливает. Особенно, когда он видит, как отец на него смотрит. Как на отродье, которое испортило ему жизнь.

Контрольный в лицо, выстрел на поражение, убивающий моментально и наверняка. 

Среди своих новых знакомых Дазай не распространяется о том, чьим сыном является, и быстро оказывается втянут в низшие круги мафии в качестве одного из курьеров. Дазай работает не за деньги, Дазай работает за дозу, и именно поэтому он не привлекает внимания. Таких, как он, прорва. С него, просто-напросто, нечего взять. И это делает его максимально незаметным, а ещё очень опасным. 

Школа давно остаётся позади, дома Дазай не появляется из принципа, предпочитая перебиваться по квартирам своих новых “друзей”. Он поддерживает связь только с Одой, который переживает первое расставание в своей жизни. Ода не прикипел к Минако слишком сильно за то непродолжительное время, что они встречались, и это позволило им расстаться на хорошей ноте, чему Дазай действительно радуется. 

Беспорядочные половые связи тоже входят в его новый аспект самопознания, и в ходе этих экспериментов Дазай всё же выясняет, что нравятся ему парни. Он долго думает об этом, сопоставляя факты, но в итоге понимает, что дело здесь всё же не в уходе матери. Он не становится женоненавистником, и считает это большим чудом в ворохе всех новых обстоятельств. 

Дазай искренне восхищается некоторыми девушками, находит их красивыми, но просто понимает, что отношения с ними не для него. И, наверное, это стало бы причиной очередного скандала с отцом, но у Дазая хватает ума промолчать о своих внезапных открытиях. Он говорит об этом только Оде, который реагирует на такую новость достаточно спокойно. 

И именно в этот момент Дазай впервые задумывается о том, что не заслуживает такого друга, как Ода Сакуноске. Оду жизнь по головке тоже не гладила, он вырос без отца, а мать — Аюми — была одной из тех женщин, что устремились в бизнес, и завоёвывали место и положение в обществе кровью и потом. Дазай всегда поражался её силе и человечности, которая не угасала со временем. 

Аюми Сакуноске подавала прекрасный пример для подражания, оставаясь, в первую очередь, женщиной, доброй, тёплой, но вместе с тем очень умной и проницательной. Ода был для неё поддержкой и опорой, и, наверное, в том числе именно поэтому он сам был не менее сильным, добрым и всепонимающим. Обухом по голове Дазая бьёт осознание того, что Ода никогда его не осуждал. 

Ода волнуется, просит подумать, говорит о том, что не всё потеряно, что Дазай не конченный и не пропащий (с чем сам Дазай, конечно, не был согласен). Ода бесконечно повторяет, что, да, возможно, из-за туч на горизонте не видно Солнце, но он всё равно здесь. Он всё равно будет рядом с Дазаем, он не бросит и не оставит его, как бы сильно Дазаю не хотелось верить в обратное. 

Дазай часто думает, что Ода — просто святой, ниспосланный ему самим Господом Богом. 

В период с четырнадцати до шестнадцати Дазай пытается покончить с собой пять раз, и в последний раз происходит за месяц до его шестнадцатилетия. Когда отец забирает его с больницы, взгляд Дазая цепляется за седые волосы в, казалось бы, привычных угольно-чёрных волосах, и у него будто открываются глаза. Как у слепого, который, наконец-то, соизволил прозреть. 

Дазай замечает несколько очевидных вещей, которые раньше, ввиду своей одержимости собственным несчастьем, он предпочитал вообще не видеть и не придавал им абсолютно никакого значения. Дазай испытывает ещё один экзистенциальный кризис, когда эмоции отступают, и голос разума всё же одерживает верх. 

Первое: отец уже давно взял себя в руки. На самом деле, отец пытался взять себя в руки немеренное количество раз, и теперь Дазай видит это отчётливо. Он сопоставляет факты и понимает, что Шинго прекратил срываться на нём после второй попытки суицида в пятнадцать лет, и именно тогда же стал снова собирать свою жизнь по осколкам. 

Дазай осознаёт также, что отец уже давно пытается до него достучаться, но Дазай, в виду своей упёртости и слепоты не видел и не понимал этого. Дазай понимает, что сейчас отец напоминает себя прежнего, и это по-настоящему греет душу. Он не может сказать, когда в последний раз отец говорил о матери плохо и вспоминал ли он её вообще в последний год. 

Второе, что Дазай понимает: Ода никогда не оставлял его одного, как бы сильно Дазаю не хотелось накручивать себя и обесценивать всё, что друг для него делал. Ода всегда был рядом. Ода забирал его с вытрезвителей, Ода говорил ему очнуться и прекратить разрушать себя, во время предпоследней неудачной попытки суицида именно Ода зашивал ему вены и не сказал ему ни одного уничижительного слова. 

И эти два открытия буквально переворачивают его мрачный мир с ног на голову. 

Дазай не может понять, как он это просмотрел, как у него получалось быть настолько неблагодарным и не замечать таких очевидных вещей. Отец и лучший друг всегда были рядом, они его не бросили, даже несмотря на то, что у них у самих в жизни был тотальный беспросветный пиздец. Испытывая чувство невероятной благодарности наравне с безграничным чувством вины, Дазай пытается снова встать на ноги. 

Он снова начинает ходить в школу, но быстро осознаёт, что восстановить своё доброе имя уже не удастся, и теперь для того, чтобы банально получить аттестат, работать придётся в разы больше. Дазай не сдаётся, он учится, сдаёт экзамены, много времени проводит с отцом и Одой, пытаясь реабилитироваться, в первую очередь, в собственных глазах. 

Но чувство вины и собственной никчёмности никуда не уходит, война с учителями кажется ему бесконечной, и непрекращающиеся сомнения и неуверенность в собственных силах делают своё дело. Дазай устаёт бороться и снова катится по уже проторенной дорожке, даже не отдавая себе отчёт в том, что он хочет банально сбежать от клубка внутренних противоречий, раздирающих его изнутри. 

В шестнадцать с половиной лет Дазай объёбывается наркотиками и выпивкой до состояния клинической смерти. 

Ценой титанических усилий врачам удаётся его откачать, и, вернувшись с той стороны в очередной раз, видя перепуганные лица Одасаку и отца, Дазай понимает — хватит. Третий экзестенциальный кризис случается с ним после этого случая, когда до него доходит очевидная истина: тебе никто не сможет помочь, пока ты не захочешь помочь себе сам. 

Усилия близких будут обесценены, потрачены и выброшены в мусорное ведро ровно до тех пор, пока не удастся взять себя в руки самостоятельно. В конце концов, какое всё это имеет значение, если самый важный человек в твоей жизни ни во что не ставит эти усилия, бесконечно обнуляя результат? Единственный важный человек — это ты, и всё начинается, в первую очередь, с тебя. 

Благодаря ослиному упрямству, поддержке отца и Оды и остаткам силы воли Дазаю в этот раз удаётся взять себя в руки окончательно. В семнадцать лет он заканчивает школу, сдаёт экзамены на отлично и вместе с Одасаку поступает в Полицейскую Академию. Он едва ли уверен, что на самом деле теперь хочет помогать людям, но решает гнуть свою линию до конца. 

Из схватки со своими внутренними демонами Дазай Осаму выходит живым, но абсолютно другим человеком, безвозвратно потерявшим часть себя. 

***

Молчание затягивается, и Дазай пробует ещё раз:

— Я могу помочь ему с Портовой Мафией.

— Как же?

— Отвести от него глаз и помочь залечь на дно.

Зара качает головой, а Дазай задыхается от собственного бессилия. Ему нужен Чуя. Просто нужен. Он искренне не понимает, почему Зара не хочет идти навстречу. Разве что есть какие-то причины, скрытые причины, которые он пока не может прощупать и понять.

Что-то, что ведомо только ей и скрыто от обычных глаз. 

И Дазай очень надеется, что он ошибается, потому что, если дела обстоят действительно так, то Зара не расколется даже под дулом пистолета. Во всём, что касается паранормальной ахинеи, она становится до безумия фанатична. 

— У меня есть информация от Акселя, — наконец говорит он, понимая, что иначе ничего не добьется. 

Он роняет последнюю бомбу на Хиросиму, полыхающую в огне последний год, и мысленно начинает обратный отсчёт. Всё, что случается потом, происходит за считанные секунды, но Дазаю кажется, что кто-то поставил реальность на паузу и включил раскадровку. 

Пять. Зара ставит стакан на стол и опирается на локти, пристально его рассматривая. Она отрицает происходящее, и Дазай ловит себя на мысли, что на её месте тоже не сразу бы поверил в услышанное. Потому что это действительно страшно. 

Четыре. Ее зрачки расширяются, взгляд стекленеет. Дазай понимает, что сбежать уже не удастся, да ему и не особо хочется. Единственное, от чего он бы не отказался: чтобы в порыве гнева Зара не сломала ему горло. Тяжело искать Чую, будучи мёртвым. 

Три. Она смотрит куда-то сквозь него, и Дазай думает о том, что бомба взрывается у неё в голове в эту самую минуту, безостановочно просчитывая варианты и обходные пути. Дазай ненавидит себя за то, играет грязно, но у него правда нет выхода. Ему нужен Чуя. 

Два. К его горлу прижимают стилет, так стремительно, что Дазай даже не успевает отсечь момент. Руки у Зары не дрожат, и Дазай неосознанно задерживает дыхание. Она в отчаянии, он надавил на самое больное её место. Как же сильно он ненавидит себя в этот момент. 

Один. Зара притягивает его за волосы, лезвие царапает кожу до крови. Самое важное — она до сих пор не перерезала ему горло, она буквально в шаге от этого. Но Дазай всё ещё жив, и есть большая доля вероятности, что он отделается всего лишь неглубоким порезом. Связный разговор ещё может состояться. Дазай всё ещё не может сделать вдох. 

— Говори, — хрипло говорит она, но Дазай боится шелохнуться лишний раз. 

Он поднимает вверх правую руку, Зара следит за его движениями, хищно раздувая ноздри. Дазай медленно опускает руку в карман, достает открытку, и разворачивает к Заре обратной стороной. 

Все эти годы Аксель присылал открытки без подписи. Письма в никуда, на которые не было возможности ответить. Каждая картонка, безусловно, была с изображением какого-либо места, но очевидно было одно — как только открытка отправлялась, Акселя там больше не было. 

Все эти бесконечные три года, пока Зара подыхала без него заживо. 

Сейчас на обратной стороне открытки каллиграфическим почерком Акселя Енешти выведена одна надпись.

Всего одна. Без обратного адреса, по классике, но… 

“Найди меня, если сможешь”.

А на лицевой стороне тем же самым почерком оставлен быстрый росчерк “Беркуа Сакре”. Точное указание места. Такого не было ни разу за все эти годы. 

Немой приказ, замаскированный под просьбу.

Зара убирает стилет от его горла, Дазай снова начинает дышать. 

И выкладывает на стол последний кусок мозаики. Три покерные фишки. Те самые, из набора Акселя. И цент. Не тот, является валютой в Америке. А эксклюзивный цент с перевернутым орлом, с которым Аксель никогда не расставался.

Зара гипнотизирует взглядом вещи на столе, её глаза лихорадочно бегают от одного предмета к другому. Дазай даже боится себе представить, что именно сейчас происходит у неё в голове. Он даже не хочет думать, как сильно голоса сейчас разрывают её на части. 

Он не хочет этого знать. Сердце внезапно сдавливает иррациональным приступом паники, как будто он сделал нечто ужасное. Открыл ящик Пандоры и обрёк на страдания весь человеческий род, например. Добровольно приставил себе дуло к виску. Что-то страшное и неотвратимое. Что-то, что больше нельзя будет изменить. 

Зара поднимает на него абсолютно безумные глаза, и теперь уже Дазаю становится по-настоящему страшно. 

***

В свои семнадцать лет Дазай ощущает себя абсолютно пустым, выжженным и угасшим непозволительно рано. 

Он чувствует себя так, будто прошёл через настоящую войну, наградившую его душу глубокими ранами, которые будут болеть всегда, даже если однажды шрамы от них зарубцуются. И самое страшное, что по этому поводу Дазай не испытывает ничего. Такое ощущение, что весь его спектр чувств и эмоций выгорел во время внутренней борьбы, оставив после себя только пустую оболочку. 

Ему в сердце будто пробили огромную чёрную дыру, которую, кажется, уже ничто и никогда не сможет заполнить. Он живёт на автомате, он движется на автомате, он поступает в Полицейскую Академию на автомате в призрачной надежде, что когда-нибудь снова ощутит вкус жизни и хоть какой-то отголосок былых эмоций. Ему не хорошо и не плохо. Ему никак. 

Единственное, что утешает Дазая — восстановившиеся отношения с отцом, который принял его выбор, и присутствие Оды рядом. По сути, дружба и семья — это всё, что у него осталось. А единственное, о чём он по-настоящему жалеет — что не смог уберечь ту самую важную часть себя, которая когда-то делала его живым, любопытным и общительным. Сейчас же у Дазая весьма ограниченный запас эмоций и чувств. 

Во время учёбы Дазай… Учится. Просто учится, ничего больше. 

Он ничего больше и не хочет. Ему бы радоваться, что в итоге идёт своей дорогой, что не сбился с пути, да только радоваться не получается. Дазай проводит много времени за учебниками, и ещё больше времени он уделяет физической подготовке, надеясь отвлечься от ноющей пустоты внутри. Но ничего не выходит. Периодически у него мелькают мысли вернуться к наркотикам или выпивке, но он гонит их от себя прочь. 

Они с Одой становятся одними из лучших студентов на потоке, и на второй год обучения жизнь начинает готовить им очередные сюрпризы и вскрываются внезапные факты. Не то чтобы Дазай не верил в существование эсперов, он, конечно же, о них знал. Но для него оказывается неожиданным выяснить, что он тоже обладает даром. Причем выяснить внезапно, в конце первого курса на тренировке. 

Во время спарринга Дазай прекрасно отражает атаки, ведь годы обучения карате не прошли для него бесследно, и сокурсник — Кенджи — откровенно психует. Психует настолько сильно, что у него под ногами начинает буквально плавиться паркет, охваченный пламенем. Парень в растерянности, огонь разгорается только сильнее. Дазай хватает сокурсника за руку и внезапно чувствует… Что-то. 

Он не успевает разобраться в своих ощущениях, потому что Ода, который находится на другом конце спортзала, срывается с места и успевает вовремя — он отталкивает Дазая и Кенджи от стены, на которую перекидывается огонь, и врубает пожарную сигнализацию. Дазай понимает — если бы Ода не вмешался, огонь распространился бы моментально, и спастись они бы навряд ли успели. 

В шоке оказываются все, вспышка не проходит бесследно, и уже спустя полчаса они втроём сидят в кабинете ректора. На выбор: обучение по особой программе с последующим трудоустройством в специальные органы для особо отличившихся или исключение. Звучит ультимативно, но Дазай понимает, что в этом есть доля логики, ведь в полицейской академии учат по-настоящему опасным вещам. 

Конечно же, все выбирают альтернативное обучение. 

Но что Дазая действительно несказанно удивляет — так это то, что Ода про свой дар знает чуть ли не с самого детства.

— Почему ты ничего мне про это не рассказал? — спрашивает Дазай по пути домой. 

— Это всё не имело никакого значения, — пожимает Ода плечами.

Дазай не может не согласиться. 

Они заканчивают первый курс с отличием и переводятся в университет при правительстве ради той самой, “особенной” программы. И обучение в новом месте оказывается в разы сложнее. Дазаю с Одой приходится много и упорно работать, чтобы оставаться одними из лучших. Их учат обращаться со своими способностями и параллельно развивают в них детективные таланты. 

Дазай никогда в жизни не мог подумать, что в университете Канагава на юридическом факультете на самом деле обучают далеко не юриспруденции. Здесь готовят кадры в Министерство внутренних дел, точнее, в Особый отдел по делам одарённых, действующий в тени министерства. Порой Дазаю кажется, что его жизнь превращается в какой-то детективный сериал, смешанный с психологическим триллером.

Во время учёбы они с Одой знакомятся с Анго, обучающегося по этой программе с самого начала. В отличии от них с Одой, у Анго способностей нет, он — всего лишь человек, но сюда попал по наследству, через связи отца. Они быстро находят друг с другом общий язык, правда, Дазай и Одасаку всё же держатся вместе, а Анго — особняком, но это не мешает их тандему крепнуть во время учёбы и, особенно, сессий. 

У Оды от инфаркта умирает мать в конце второго курса. И, наверное, именно это и сломало бы Одасаку, но после похорон Дазай принимает решение к нему переехать, потому что Ода начинает жаловаться на приступы паники, тоски и одиночества. Дазай прекрасно знает, насколько страшно оставаться одному в такие моменты и как важно присутствие рядом человека, которому действительно есть дело.

Отец, на удивление, не противится переезду, и это Дазая настораживает. А потом он понимает, что у Шинго уже давно новая жизнь, и, возможно, новые отношения, которые тот старается сильно не афишировать. И Дазай не находит это чем-то плохим, Дазаю ровно, Дазаю никак. Потому что Харука всё равно больше никогда не вернётся, а жизнь не стоит на месте, она продолжается. 

Но дома у Оды начинают происходить странные вещи, и Дазай вскоре начинает думать о том, что они оказались в сиквеле “Паранормальных явлений”, происходящем в реальной жизни. Предметы оказываются не на своих местах, мерцает свет, периодически посуда падает со стола, двери закрываются сами при отсутствии сквозняка и ещё много, пугающе много необъяснимых вещей. 

У Оды, Анго и Дазая становится нормой ходить в Люпин по пятницам после учёбы и делиться новостями. В этом раз Ода с Дазаем, сидя за баром, наперебой пытаются убедить Анго в том, что в квартире появилось привидение. Анго лишь называет их психами и не верит ни единому слову. Даже аргумент в виде существования эсперов не производит на него никакого эффекта. 

— Вы правда думаете, что призраки существуют? — раздаётся голос откуда-то сбоку. 

Дазай и Ода синхронно поднимают головы и видят смуглого парня, подозрительно похожего на цыгана, который, хитро улыбаясь, выжидательно на них смотрит. Анго закатывает глаза и отворачивается, знаком показывая бармену налить ему ещё. Дазай хочет отвернуться и проигнорировать цыгана, но внезапно даже для себя спрашивает:

— А как иначе объяснить происходящее?

Парень усмехается и подсаживается к ним. Так в свои восемнадцать лет Дазай, Ода и Анго знакомятся с Акселем Енешти, который на следующий день приводит в квартиру Одасаку свою сестру, Шендельзар, более известную по своему краткому имени — Зара. 

Дазай никогда не сможет ответить себе на вопрос, почему он заговорил с Акселем в тот судьбоносный день. 

У них получается сдружиться с Акселем, который является далеко не последним человеком в информационном поле Йокогамы. Впоследствии Аксель предоставляет им много полезных сведений, необходимых для расследований, в обмен на постоянный поток клиентов в лавку Зары. Взаимовыгодной сотрудничество, которое сильно упрощает и Дазаю, и Оде жизнь и работу. 

А вот с сестрой Акселя найти общий язык получается только у Оды, потому что Дазая она чуть ли не ненавидит практически сразу. После отъезда Акселя Зара занимает его место в качестве человека, знающего о происходящем в Йокогаме буквально всё. И сильно, необратимо меняется. Дазай многое бы отдал за то, чтобы забыть, как именно происходит эта трансформация. 

Зару отъезд Акселя ломает со скрежетом и выворачивает ей душу наизнанку, заставляя метаться в агонии бесконечно долгое время. Дазай ловит себя на странном сочувствии по отношению к ней. В начале четвёртого курсе Дазай утрачивает свою способность и обращается к Заре за помощью. Она возвращает ему дар, и после этого Дазай начинает испытывать к ней уже не только сострадание, но и благодарность. Странная и удивительная смесь ощущений. 

Это не меняет того факта, что они с Зарой грызутся как кошка с собакой, но едва ли это от того, что они разные. Наоборот, слишком похожие. 

“Знаешь, — говорит однажды Зара, — если этот мир прекратит вращаться завтра, то я не пророню ни единой слезы. — Она ненадолго замолкает, а потом продолжает с тихим вздохом: — Я всю жизнь мечтаю оказаться где-нибудь, но только не здесь”.

И Дазай не может с ней не согласиться. В свои двадцать один он чувствует себя абсолютно так же и часто думает о том, что, если бы он не был нужен Оде, то давно бы пустил себе пулю в голову. Интересов, равно как и желания жить, у Дазая давно уже нет. Какое стремление к чему-то, какие отношения, семья. Иногда его существование (именно существование, это даже не жизнь) скрашивает работа, но не более. 

Дазай на практике легко раскрывает сложные дела, опираясь исключительно на свою логику и знание людей, которых, как это внезапно обнаруживается, он научился считывать просто превосходно за свою жизнь. Ему пророчат большое будущее в Особом отделе, но, признаться честно, он абсолютно ничего не чувствует по этому поводу. Иногда его злит отсутствие эмоциональной реакции на что-либо, но чаще Дазаю просто плевать. 

Наверное, если бы Дазай обратился к психиатру, ему бы поставили диагноз “тяжёлая депрессия” или что-то в этом духе. Но Дазай едва ли когда-нибудь обратится к врачу, потому что он понимает, что одним диагнозом дело не ограничится. Он уйдёт с пухлой врачебной картой, которая будет ломиться от множества предположений о виде его душевного недуга. Дазаю это не на руку. Как ни крути, у него есть работа. И Одасаку.

После выпуска Дазая отправляют в группу, которая занимается делом Портовой мафии, и вот тут он понимает, что оказался на своём месте. Ему нравится даже не столько то, что он поможет стране с точки зрения закона, выследив и сместив верхушку Портовых, сколько то, что противник практически неуловим. Точнее как: все знают Мори Огая в лицо, все знают, чем он и его организация занимаются, но доказать никто ничего не может. 

И это подкупает, это заставляет Дазая прикладывать всё больше усилий и разжигает в нём угасший интерес. Нет мотивации лучше, чем достойный соперник. Правда, в случае Дазая соперником оказывается целая организация, которая действует как единый и давно слаженный механизм, но это ли не прекрасно? Это повышает уровень сложности и заставляет подходить к работе с невиданным рвением. 

А потом Оде поручают курировать поимку Чуи Накахары, и Дазай с самого начала чувствует, что тут что-то нечисто. Когда Дазай узнаёт про то, что Портовым кто-то дышит в спину, у него хватает ума сложить два и два. Он отправляется к Заре за информацией, но она не говорит ничего, а Дазай буквально кожей чувствует, что Зара настроено враждебно. Даже больше, чем обычно. Это настораживает. 

А позже он сталкивается в дверях лавки с Чуей, и картинка складывается окончательно. 

Не узнать Чую невозможно, у него очень яркая внешность, а ориентировки на него разосланы по всем ведомственным организациям. Но Дазай чувствует себя, по меньшей мере, странно. Он не может отвести взгляд, как бы не пытался. Ему хочется впитывать в себя каждую линию этого лица, хочется высечь раскалённым железом в мозгу каждую мимическую морщинку. И едва ли это связано с работой. 

Устраивать скандал в дверях лавки Зары ему не с руки.

Дазай знает — когда он вернётся, Чуи уже не будет. Если Зара захочет — она быстро спрячет его в городе, и Дазай не сможет достать Чую даже из-под земли при всём своём желании и связях. Прятать людей Зара Енешти умеет не хуже своего брата, у него же и училась. 

С другой стороны, Дазай понимает, что ему было бы выгодно заключить с Чуей соглашение, чтобы добраться до Портовых, которые сидят как кость в горле последние полгода. Весь Особый отдел на ушах стоит, к Портовым никто не может подобраться, потому что следы они заметают мастерски. 

А потом от Акселя приходит открытка, и Дазай решает попытать удачу. Или пойти на откровенный шантаж. Тут как пойдёт. 

***

Вспышка гаснет, не успев толком разгореться. Зара опускает глаза и берёт в руки стакан с выпивкой, одновременно притягивая к себе открытку. Она делает глоток, пальцем теребит нижнюю губу и задумчиво смотрит на кусок картона, перебирая фишки и цент. Дазай думает, что пан или пропал: 

— Я мог не передавать тебе ничего и смотреть, как ты подыхаешь заживо в этой помойке. 

Она поднимает на него взгляд, пустой, остекленевший. Дазай передёргивает плечами. Он знает этот взгляд как никто другой. Он видел его слишком много раз, и после каждого случая он может смело заявлять, что сверхъестественное существует в реальной жизни. 

Те, кто думают, что Зара — это средоточие спокойствия и уравновешенности, ошибаются, и ошибаются просто невероятно. Дазай знает, что голова Зары — это ёбаный проходной двор, и там никогда не было, нет, и не будет даже подобия спокойствия. 

Тихие истерики всегда самые громкие, крик внутри по-настоящему страшен. Зара кричит внутри себя три года, с тех пор, как Аксель уехал, с тех пор, как она, буквально, потеряла всё, что связывает её с миром живых. 

Дазай уверен: в эту самую секунду несколько голосов одновременно буквально упрашивают Зару разорвать его на части. И самое страшное заключается в том, что она может. Дазай знает это, у него было много поводов убедиться. 

— Ты не хочешь говорить, потому что духи не велят? Судьба и другие вещи, которых нельзя избежать? 

Она отводит взгляд в сторону и молчит, но по тени, которая скользнула по лицу и тут же пропала, Дазай понимает, что попал в цель. 

— Что произойдёт, Зара? О чем ты не хочешь мне говорить?

Она продолжает молчать, снова принимаясь гипнотизировать предметы перед собой. Дазай чувствует себя так, будто разговаривает со стеной, но продолжает давить. Если бы она хотела закончить этот разговор — она бы его закончила. Но Зара колеблется, это даёт Дазаю надежду. 

— Что ты умалчиваешь?

Зара резко встряхивается и облизывает губы, что-то беззвучно проговаривая. Её поза неуловимо меняется, пальцы, порхающие над фишками, останавливаются. Зара поднимает голову, и Дазай ёжится. На него смотрят чёрные провалы вместо глаз и, Дазай готов поклясться, что радужки, окольцовывающие гигантские зрачки, теперь разного цвета. 

Неуютно. Жутко. Страшно. Даже ему. Особенно ему, человеку, связанному с мистикой напрямую. 

— Ты умрёшь, Дазай, — наконец хрипло говорит она, а Дазай не верит своим ушам. 

Она не стала бы так долго артачиться просто потому что. Только если не… 

— Только я? — спрашивает он самое очевидное. 

Потому что иначе это всё не имеет смысла. Зара сгребает вещи Акселя в бесконечные карманы юбки, внезапно кидает на стол потрёпанную карту и поднимается на ноги. 

— Чуе свернут шею у тебя на глазах, а ты захлебнешься собственной кровью, — заканчивает Зара свою мысль, и после этих слов направляется к выходу. 

Дазай срывается следом, но врезается в официанта, и они неловко падают на пол. Раздаётся звук разбитого стекла, а когда Дазай поднимает голову — Зары в помещении уже нет. Как будто и не было вовсе.

На столе остаётся лежать перевёрнутая карта Башни. 

Дазай забирает её и выходит из кафе. У него сердце разрывается в предчувствии чего-то нехорошего, а интуиция Дазая подводит очень редко. Но он не может найти логическую причину таких обострившихся наваждений, чтобы устранить её. Он добирается до дома в крайне смятённом состоянии и радуется, что Оду командировали в Токио, и некому задавать Дазаю неудобные вопросы. 

Дома он рассматривает карту Башни и видит, что в углу кривым почерком Зары нацарапана дата, время и место. Дата стоит через девять дней, время — после полудня, а вот место… Дазай не успевает толком удивиться, потому что у него внезапно звонит телефон, и Рэн, знакомый полицейский, говорит, что его вызывают на место преступления. “У нас тут очень странное убийство”, — поясняет он. 

Дазай хмурится, но едет. Внутренности скручивает от неприятного ощущения, что произошла настоящая катастрофа. 

***

Аксель стоит напротив стены и смотрит на неё. В белом халате, с чётками в руках и улыбающийся своей той самой улыбкой, на которую так велись люди. 

Зара ненавидит эту улыбку, потому что она знает, что добродушное выражение лица — всего лишь маска, которая не предвещает ничего хорошего. Аксель — хитрый и изворотливый, как змея, пригретая на груди. Один шаг до того, чтобы сгинуть и ни единого шанса спастись.

Зара знает — на самом деле у стены никого нет. 

— Скажи, как долго его не было? 

Она смаргивает, но видение не исчезает. Наоборот, черты становятся более резкими, сумрак сильнее сгущается вокруг знакомой фигуры. Аксель перекатывает на костяшках излюбленный цент, Зара прикусывает губы и чувствует, как сердце будто сдавливают холодными пальцами. 

Зрительный спектр продолжает искажаться дальше, и этот процесс она контролировать не в состоянии. 

Цент в кармане её юбки холодит ей пальцы. Рот Акселя кривится в оскале. 

— Давай же, признай, что это — всего лишь очередной трюк, уловка. Ты никогда не была ему нужна. 

Никогда. Обуза, обуза, тысячу раз обуза. Не самая лучшая сестра, отвратительный, ужасный человек. Она должна была сдохнуть ещё будучи ребёнком, она не заслуживала того, чтобы жить, она не должна была отправлять ему существование на этой планете своим присутствием, нельзянельзянельзянельзя, она просто не имеет права.

Аксель поднимает на неё взгляд — пустой, безжизненный, белки запали в глазницы, кажется, что глазниц-то и вовсе нет. Чёрные дыры. 

Зара хочет забиться в угол и выть. 

Она не двигается с места, отсчитывая про себя секунды. 

— Ему и сейчас на тебя плевать. 

Ему всегда было плевать, всегда, он никогда её ни во что не ставил, никогда, с самой смерти родителей, он был только рад избавиться от неё и сбежал сразу, как представилась возможность, потому что больше просто не мог выносить её присутствие рядом. 

Бред.

— Ты же не думаешь, что действительно его там найдёшь?

Нет, неправда, он заботился о ней, он оберегал её, он — единственный, кто мог до неё достучаться, и он уехал-то только тогда, когда был уверен, что она будет в порядке, когда они сделали её пребывание здесь комфортным, когда появилось хоть что-то, за что можно цепляться.

Кажется, что у Акселя поперёк горла странгуляционная борозда, но ведь ведь в случае такой смерти кровь не может вытекать из раны, верно?

А она вытекает. Пульсируя, очерчивает красными полосами ему горло, капает на ключицы и белый медицинский халат. 

Аксель всё ещё на нее смотрит чёрными провалами вместо глаз. 

— Это — Аксель, Зара. Срать он на тебя хотел. 

Зара устало прикрывает глаза. Нестройный хор голосов раздирает ей черепную коробку пополам, и ей бы, правда, очень сильно хотелось, чтобы это всё закончилось, но это навряд ли закончится. И там, в углу, не призрак. В углу — плод её воспаленного воображения, иллюзии уставшего разума, которому уже давно пора на покой. 

В этот раз Аксель превзошёл сам себя, и это настолько паршиво, насколько в принципе паршиво может быть. 

Он сжимает пальцами фишки в кармане юбки, напоминая себя, что вот она — граница реальности. Эти ощущения — настоящие, пластик и металл, впивающиеся ей в кожу — настоящие, а вот Аксель в углу — нет. Аксель в углу даже не призрак, чёрт бы его побрал. Фантазия, галлюцинация, бред. То, что она хочет увидеть здесь и сейчас. То, чего ей не хватало так долго. То, в чём она отчаянно нуждается в эту минуту. 

Некстати вспоминается разговор с Дазаем. Зара знает — он её не послушает. Ему на роду написано сгинуть, наблюдая, как Чуе сворачивают шею. Фиксированная точка во всей этой истории, и изменить что-либо не в её силах. 

Ей жаль и Чую, и Дазая. Себя Заре не жаль. О тех, чьи дни сочтены, жалеть не принято. Только вспоминать.

— Выйди, — говорит она и разворачивается к двери. 

Из сумрака выходит нежить. Худая фигура, мрачное выражение лица, чёрные полы плаща развеваются позади, добавляя картине ещё больше жути и мистики. За последние сутки Зара видела эту сцену, наверное, десятки раз. Во множестве вариаций. Правая рука сильнее сжимает пластиковые фишки, пальцы левой сминают открытку. 

Заре не страшно. Заре больно, очень больно. И обидно. Она многое не успела сделать. 

Аксель оказывается чётко за фигурой в тёмном плаще и поднимает на неё вопросительный взгляд. Странгуляционной борозды больше нет, крови больше нет. Только фантомное присутствие человека, который действительно нужен ей в эту самую минуту. 

Остаётся надеяться, что там, куда она отправится дальше, она будет помнить хоть что-то.

— У тебя есть шанс спастись. Выдай Накахару, и всё закончится, — тихо говорит человек, пришедший по её душу. 

— Не оскорбляй меня, Рюноске, — выдыхает Зара и вскидывает голову, смотря на Акутагаву в упор. 

В глазах напротив нет души. Пустота и мрак. Где-то в глубинах сознания этой оболочки бьётся то, что осталось от Рюноске Акутагавы, и Заре действительно жаль, ведь он даже не понимает, почему из всей нежити именно к нему она относится тепло и почему именно его к ней и отправили в конце всего этого сумасшедшего забега. Формально, происходящее сейчас — назидание для Чуи, попытка указать место зарвавшемуся щенку. 

Но это не совсем так, ведь в поступках Коё Озаки всегда скрыто двойное дно. 

А Акутагава навряд ли когда-нибудь это поймёт. Навряд ли когда-нибудь узнает истинную картину вещей. 

Это — не та история, которая будет рассказана. 

Ни в этой жизни, ни в следующей. Может, в каком-нибудь другом из миров. Однажды. 

— Последнее слово?

Зара не станет бороться. Происходящее — её фиксированная точка. Начало нового пути. Она могла бы сбежать, спрятаться, скрыться, обвести судьбу вокруг пальца, но Аксель всегда был ей дороже. 

И это останется неизменным. 

— Я желаю тебе вспомнить, — говорит Зара.

В следующую секунду Расёмон перерезает ей горло, Зара падает на землю. Из взрезанной раны на шее вытекает кровь, а руки продолжают сжимать драгоценные фишки и бумажную открытку. Цент откатывается к противоположной стене. 

Аксель ждёт её на той стороне. 

***

Дазай не может поверить своим глазам. Она всегда казалась ему неубиваемой. Она всегда казалась ему кем-то, кто будет жить, как минимум, вечность. Но она — здесь, она мертва, и Дазай чувствует, что его картина мира в очередной раз трескается, а жалкие остатки эмоций рвутся наружу. 

Страх. Непонимание. Боль. Тоска. Чувство преждевременной утраты. Вина. 

Зару убили спустя четыре часа после их встречи, и Дазай может только догадываться, знала ли она, что так произойдёт. Почему-то его не покидает ощущение, что знала, уж слишком быстро после вестей от Акселя она пришла в себя. Дазай не может избавиться от ощущения, что своими расспросами насчёт Чуи именно он и накликал на Зару беду. 

Что она мертва по его вине, что, если бы он не настоял на их встрече и не пошёл на откровенный шантаж, ничего этого бы не случилось.

Отвратительно, паршиво, ужасно, просто мерзко. 

Дазай встряхивает головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли и призывая себя сосредоточиться. На секунду мелькает мысль, что Зара бы не ушла без Акселя. Она смогла бы дать отпор самой смерти, если бы знала, что ей есть за чем оставаться в этом мире. 

Значит, она ушла потому, что так было нужно. 

По крайней мере, Дазай очень хочет в это верить. У него нет никаких доказательств, только фантомное ощущение, которое быстро смывается чувством ядовитой вины. Единственное, в чём Дазай уверен — Зару убили Портовые. Он даже догадывается, кто именно это сделал, потому что знает этот почерк, ведь сталкивается с таким видом убийств он далеко не в первый раз. 

На месте преступления Дазая не покидает ощущение, что за ним следят, а по дороге домой это чувство только крепнет. Дазай слишком вымотан, чтобы что-то с этим сделать, поэтому спускает всё на самотёк. Ему кажется, что в голове настойчиво скребётся какая-то мысль, которая постоянно ускользает, и что понять, что именно он не может вспомнить, сейчас намного важнее. 

Он вспоминает, что, кроме него и Оды, у Зары никого нет. Значит, они будут организовывать похороны. По протоколу он должен расследовать обстоятельства убийства, и для медицинской экспертизы нужен её труп, а это значит, что похороны Зары состоятся минимум через девять дней. Дазаю становится горько от того, что она ещё какой-то время так и не сможет обрести долгожданный покой. А потом его осеняет. 

Адрес, написанный на обратной стороне карты Башни — это кладбище Йокогамы. 

***

_У входа в город Беркуа Сакре стоит девушка._

_Ветер развевает длинную цыганскую юбку, из рюкзака за спиной торчит спиритическая доска. Если подойти ближе, будет видно, что у девушки длинные, угольно-чёрные волосы. Мелкие кудри красиво переливаются в лучах заходящего солнца, оттеняя странное украшение на шее, которое, должно быть, является указателем от спиритической доски._

_Девушка стоит, закрыв глаза. Непонятно, о чём она думает, но её губы беззвучно что-то проговаривают без остановки, как в трансе. Пальцами одной руки она судорожно сжимает открытку, а другой рукой без конца перебирает покерные фишки и цент. В какой-то момент она прекращает читать свои молитвы, пальцы, перебирающие фишки, останавливаются._

_У всего на земле есть своя цена, так же, как и у каждой жизни есть начало и конец. Большинство душ после смерти обретают Вознесение или Забвение, но некоторые особо неутомимые души, не успевшие закончить свои дела, застревают в Землях Теней. Кто-то называет это место Чистилищем, кто-то — Загробным Миром, но конкретного названия у этого места не будет, наверное, никогда._

_Шендельзар Енешти открывает глаза и переступает черту, а Колыбель Иуды совершает очередной виток в своём бесконечном движении._

_Врата Чистилища захлопываются._


End file.
